Um amor impossivel mas nao em todos os tempos
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: Seiya descobre que seu amor é possivel em outro mundo paralelo. FIM ç.ç
1. Cap1

**Notas da autora:** Estou postando essa fic novamente, apenas para consertar erros de grafia e algumas coisitas a mais XD. A história continuara a mesma, afinal foi minha querida e primeira fic. Para quem não leu e para quem ja havia lido divirta-se.

_Essa fic se passa após a luta contra Sailor galáxia, se você é anti Serena X Seiya não perca seu tempo achando que ela vai voltar pro Darien nessa fic._

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Em um planeta muito distante chamado Kinmokusei...

- Seiya! Seiya! Tá me ouvindo? Seiya!!!!!!!

Seiya dá um pulo de onde estava sentado e acaba caindo no chão.

- O quê que foi Yaten?!

- Alô!!! Seiya onde você está?

- Hum? Há, há, há, me desculpa pessoal n.n'' O ensaio...

- Se continuar assim não precisamos mais ensaiar, só mudar o nome da banda pra Two Lights. – diz Taiki.

- Me desculpem. Prometo me esforçar mais.

Já havia se passado 3 anos em Kinmokusei desde que a luta contra Sailor Galáxia havia terminado. Após o Tree Lights voltarem para seu planeta eles continuaram a tocar suas canções para seu planeta, já que Kinmokusei era um planeta extremamente pacifico, não precisando da atuação das Sailor Star Lights.

- Assim não da Seiya, você tá errando todas as notas.

- Desculpa Taiki. Eu vou dar uma volta...

Seiya se retira da sala de ensaios no palácio da princesa Kakyuu e vai para o jardin nos fundos do palácio.

- Boboca...

- Paciência Yaten, isso vai passar e ele vai esquecê-la.

- Já faz três anos Taiki, acho que ele não vai esquecer mais, o que é mais triste.

_Enquanto isso no jardim_

- Está um lindo dia hoje, não é?

- Princesa! – Seiya se surpreende e a reverencia.

- Deixe de formalidades, já disse a vocês que não precisam se curvar perante mim. Mas não vai responder a minha pergunta?

- Hum, ah sim princesa. Está um lindo dia... – diz Seiya olhando o horizonte.

- Não parece, você já não sorri desde que voltamos da Terra Seiya. Isso me entristece.

- Perdão princesa, a Terra quanto tempo se passou lá...?

- Exatamente 6 anos, já que estamos a alguns anos luz de lá.

Seiya fica vermelho, se curva novamente e começa a sair do jardim

- Com licença princesa.

- Espere Seiya!

- Sim?

- A turnê de vocês já acabou?

- Não princesa, o último show da turnê desse ano será semana que vem. No palácio como sempre fazemos.

- Então quero que após essa turnê venha falar comigo imediatamente.

- Não podemos falar agora?

- Não, agora deve ir ensaiar antes que Yaten te mate.

- O Yaten.To frito n.n''

Seiya sai correndo.

_Enquanto isso na Terra_

- Serena! Serenaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! – Grita Rei.

- Já to indo. Já to indooooooo!!!!! – reclama Serena saindo de casa com um pãozinho na boca.

- Não é possível Serena que nem na faculdade você não para de se atrasar!

- Rei... -.-''

Havia se passado 6 anos na Terra desde a luta contra Sailor Galáxia. Serena incrivelmente estava na faculdade. Ela e Rei às vezes iam juntas, mas como sempre em sua vida escolar Serena estava atrasada.

- Até a saída Rei!

- Serena hoje não poderei ir embora com você. Fica pra outro dia. Até mais!

Serena se encaminha para sua sala quando sempre um arrepio terrível.

- O que será essa sensação? Um novo perigo?

De repente aparece na frente de Serena um objeto.

- O que é isso?

O objeto que aparece é um pequeno broche de transformação em forma de estrela e com pequenas asas mas com uma pequena lua tbm.

- Parece o broche de uma sailor Star Light...

Serena começa a ter pressentimentos terríveis.

_Em kinmokusei_

A turnê dos Tree Lights finalmente tinha acabado, assim como a princesa Kakyuu pediu, Seiya foi vê-la quando terminou o show.

- Princesa! Princesa, onde vc está?

- Aqui Seiya!

Seiya se encaminha para a sala do trono da princesa Kakyuu, ele a reverencia e se ajoelha.

- Seiya já disse para não fazer isso. Quero que me escute com atenção.

- Sim princesa.

- Quero que vá a Terra entregar isto a princesa Serena. E você aproveita e mata a saudade dela. .

Seiya radiante de felicidade pega o pequeno embrulho que a princesa o entregou e começa a sair.

- Seiya, antes que vá lembre-se de não abrir o pacote.

- Sim princesa, não o abrirei.

Seiya vai ao topo do palácio e se transforma em Sailor Fighter e parte para o planeta Terra. Ele não tinha percebido que Yaten, Taiki e a princesa o observava.

- Boa sorte Seiya - diz Yaten.

- Princesa o que você pediu pra ele entregar? - diz Taiki

- Nada importante, é que me partia o coração vê-lo suspirar pela princesa da Lua. Mesmo ele sabendo que o amor dele é impossível, ele continua a amá-la. Fiz isso para vê-lo um pouco mais alegre.

_No planeta Terra_

Haruka e Michiru estavam na sacada de seu apartamento quando vêem uma luz atravessar o céu.

- Não é possível, o que ele estará fazendo aqui?

- Será bom vê-lo novamente Haruka, não precisa se preocupar o Darien já está de volta. - diz Michiru sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Não é isso, mas e se ele estiver trazendo problemas?

- Haruka deixe de ser tão preocupada, meu espelho não mostra nada, então não deve se preocupar.

Seiya chega ao planeta Terra, ele imediatamente vai a casa de Serena. Como ela estava na faculdade a sra. Tsukino o convida a entrar para esperá-la.

Haruka e Michiru transformadas em sailor, seguem na direção onde avistaram a luz atravessar o céu, mas ao chegarem lá não viram Seiya somente um sinal no chão.

- Ele já saiu? Como é possível ser tão rápido?

- Não se preocupe Uran...

Michiru não conseguiu terminar sua frase, pois sentiu seu espelho escurecer perto de onde achavam que Seiya tinha chegado. Ela se aproximou mais do local e sentiu uma presença muito estranha mas familiar.

- O que foi Nept...? - Haruka também sentiu a presença familiar mas não viu ninguém.

- Urano meu espelho...

Haruka não teve tempo de olhar, apenas sentiu um golpe de energia se aproximando, mas facilmente se desviou e contra atacou. Ouve-se um pequeno choro.

- Ora seu desgraçado como ousa me atac..

Haruka não acreditava no que via, Michiru foi em direção a presença que achava tão estranha e familiar ao mesmo tempo.

- Urano você a assustou! Você está bem garotinha?

- Como pode ser? Não é ele!!!

- Você é bem rápida sailor Urano. .

Diz uma garotinha com odangos na cabeça, mas com um rabinho atrás, ela estava segurando seu braço.

- Você parece machucada, quem é você?- diz Michiru com um belo sorriso.

- Como você sabe quem sou eu garota? - fala Haruka bem zangada.

- Vocês são sailors não são?

Haruka e Michiru concordam com a cabeça.

- Então pela descrição que me fizeram sobre as sailor guardiãs você sailor Urano só podia ser você. Quer dizer pelo que me disseram você só poderia ser a sailor Urano, além do mais ela acabou de dizer seu nome n.n". Mas será que podiam me ajudar, parece que minha aterrisagem não foi bem sucedida.

- Claro venha comigo. Eu sou sailor Netuno. E você quem é?

- Bem eu? Eu sou, bem eu sou ...

- Você é um inimigo daquele planeta daquelas sailor não é!! - grita Haruka - Fale e tentarei poupar sua vida! - Haruka começa a acumular energia em sua mão.

- Pare Urano!!!!!!! - ordena Michiru - Mesmo se fosse um inimigo não seria certo atacar uma criança machucada.

Haruka cessa o começo de ataque e bem aborrecida começa a andar de volta pra casa.

- Depois não diga que avisei Netuno...

- Então garotinha, vamos ver esse braço em minha casa está bem?

- Arigatô. - diz a garotinha se curvando.


	2. Cap2

**Notas da autora:** Então o que acham da minha estória maluca, neste capítulo conheceremos um pouco mais a garotinha misteriosa. Serena e Seiya eternamente, há há há. .

(_aspas_) pensamento.

* * *

_**Um amor impossível mas não em todos os tempos **_

_**- by Anjo Setsuna**_

* * *

**CAP. 2**

Serena estava voltando para casa, estava pensando pq o broche de uma sailor star light tinha aparecido em sua frente e resolver visitar Haruka e Michiru, já que Setsuna resolveu voltar ao portal do tempo. Ela ia começar a ir quando ouve-se um barulho horrível:

-RONNCCCCCCC

-Hááááááááá, que será isto?

Serena para pra prestar atenção e vê que é seu estômago.

- n.n' Acho melhor ir em casa comer primeiro.

_Próximo ao apartamento de Haruka e Michiru..._

- Bom garotinha antes de levá-la a minha casa preciso confiar em você certo? Então que tal começarmos pelo seu nome?

- Bom meu nome é Hoshi, muito prazer Michiru Kaiou.

- Já imaginava que sabia quem sou, já que sabe que sou uma sailor, bem não há nada a fazer. - Michiru volta ao normal na frente de Hoshi. - Bom por algum motivo eu confio em você, o que não devia fazer já que meu espelho me diz o contrário. Venha vamos cuidar desse braço.

_Na casa de Serena_

-Mãeeeeeeeeeeee!! - grita Serena - Já cheguei to com fome!!!!!!

-Serena tem vista pra você! - diz Ikuko da cozinha.

Serena com a cara mais envergonhada do mundo olha com mais atenção para à sala.

- Oi Bombom! - diz Seiya com um dos seus belos sorrisos que nós fãs derretemos. - Quase me deixou surdo, há,há,há.

- Seiya!!!!!! Que surpresa!

Serena sorri aliviada, achando que esse seria o motivo do broche aparecer, abraça Seiya e senta-se.

- O que está fazendo por aqui Seiya?

- Bom, Bombom eu vim a mando da princesa, mas também estava com muita saudade.

- Devia ser mais cuidadoso Seiya como pretende voltar sem isso.

Serena mostra o broche a Seiya.

- Mas isso não é meu Bombom, veja o meu está comigo e não tem essa lua.

Eles se olham com cara de bobos e ficam a pensar em uma explicação.

_No apartamento de Michiru e Haruka_

- Michiru!!!!!!! - berra Haruka - Como você a trouxe aqui??!!!! Como traz o inimigo assim!!!!!

- Haruka pare de gritar, você sabe que não tomaria decisões que a colocasse em perigo, ela só precisa de cuidados e tenho certeza que não fará mal.

- Não é o que seu espelho diz. - e sai bastaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnte aborrecida da sala. Depois de algum tempo, Michiru já tinha cuidado de Hoshi e agora elas resolveram conversar.

- Bom Hoshi acho que agora me deve algumas explicações. - diz Michiru com um de seus sorrisos.

- Arigatô pela ajuda senhorita Michiru, mas não posso revelar o motivo de eu estar aqui. Mas você percebeu que não pertenço a este mundo e como Haruka desconfia eu sou de Kinmokusei e não estou aqui para causar confusão e sim para pedir ajuda.

- Hoshi como poderei ajudá-la sem saber de nada? E por quê Seiya não está com você? Sentimos a presença dele também, mas quando chegamos só estava você.

- Eu não sei te dizer senhorita Michiru, eu não o vi. Mas obrigada, eu já vou indo.

Hoshi se levanta e vai em direção a janela. Pula e desaparece.

- Espere!!!!!! - grita Michiru.

- O que foi Michiru? - aparece Haruka preocupada.

- Ela se foi...

_Na casa de Serena..._

- Bombom...

- Sim Seiya?

- Estamos parado aqui há 10 mim...

- n.n". Desculpa, mas isso me intriga, se esse broche não é seu de quem será? Eu tive um pressentimento muito ruim quando ele apareceu.

- Há Bombom esquece isso, quase me esqueci, a princesa mandou eu lhe entregar isso.

- Um presente !!!!!!!!!

Serena como uma criança de 5 anos, rasga toda a embalagem do pacote e lê um cartão que estava colado em cima dele. Após lê-lo com atenção ela dá uma pequena risada e olha pra Seiya com muito carinho.

- O que foi Bombom? Por que está me olhando assim?

- Nada Seiya, nada... Que tal irmos da uma volta enquanto Darien não aparece. Ele só chega as 8 da noite e ainda são 5 da tarde.

- Eles ainda é vivo ¬¬" ?

- Sim XD. Estamos noivos, mas não se preocupe Darien não é ciumento. Vamos!

_Na cidade de Tókio perto de um parque comum de uma praça qualquer..._

""E agora? Sem meu broche eu não posso fazer nada. Como poderei achar Sailor Moon sem ele, e as sailors que protegem o planeta já sabem que estou aqui. Se a sailor do tempo descobrir estarei em apuros. Mas se ela não está aqui significa que talvez esteja na dimensão certa. Ou não... ""

_Serena e Seiya passeando no cinema ..._

- Espera Bombom, se não os seus três pacotes de pipoca vão cair!!!

- Anda logo Seiya! O trailer tá acabando.

O filme acaba, Serena e Seiya estão voltando para casa de Serena, eram 7,30 (para os engraçadinhos achando que não tenho noção eles pegaram a seção das 5,30) e eles estavam passando perto de um parque. (não precisa dizer que Hoshi estava nele né).

- Bombom foi muito bom esse passeio obrigada. - Seiya com mais um daqueles sorrisos, ai ai.

- Nada como se divertir com os amigos. Mas devemos ir rápido já são quase 8 horas e Darien detesta ficar me esperando. Desculpe Seiya, sei que deve estar muito cansado da sua viagem, mas tinha marcado com Darien e é algo muito importante.

- Não se preocupe Bombom, eu esperarei até amanhã. Só preciso arranjar um lugar pra ficar.

- Tenho certeza que Lita adorará ajudar, além do mais... O que é isso? O broche começa a brilhar intensamente e a puxar Serena para o parque -Espera o que acontecendooooooooo - Serena começa a voar de tão rápida que é puxada.

- Bombom!!!!!!!

Seiya sai correndo atrás de Serena e param no parque. Hoshi ria muito assistindo Serena gritar.

- Há,há,há. Me desculpe, mas é muito engraçado, como você é escandalosa. Você está bem?

- Bombom você está bem? Hum? Quem é você garota?

- Ai, ai, meu bumbum, a aterrissagem doeu. Estou bem Seiya obrigada, hum? Quem é você garotinha?

O broche vai para na mão de Hoshi.

- Muito prazer senhorita Serena Tsukino, eu sou dona deste broche e...

- É uma fugitiva princesa.

- Plutão?! O que está acontecendo?

"" Há não, estou na dimensão errada, mas não tenho escolha""

- Olá Sailor Plutão e adeus. - Hoshi se transforma em uma pequena sailor que parecia muito Star Fighter a não ser pela diferença de pequenas asas nas suas costas.

- Serena nos vemos depois.

- Volte aqui Hoshi!!!!! As duas desaparecem no ar deixando Seiya e Serena com cara de bobos.

- Bombom o que está acontecendo aqui?

- Eu não sei. Ai meu Deus estou atrasada!!!!! Vamos logo Seiya.

_Na casa de Serena_

- Serena onde estav... Darien interrompe suas palavras quando vê Seiya.

- Darien! Desculpe estava voltando do cinema, veja quem veio nos visitar.

"" Otário"" - Seiya.

"" Bicha"" - Darien.

- Olá muito prazer...

- Seiya, esse é meu nome Darien. Há quanto tempo. É um prazer também.

- Bem Serena estamos atrasados, vamos. Novamente foi um prazer.

Darien empurra Serena pro carro e partem.

_No portal do tempo_

- Hoshi como se atreve a ir sem minha permissão?

- Setsuna aponta seu cajado para Hoshi ameaçadoramente.

- Espere por favor Setsuna.

- Mais respeito!!!! Sailor Plutão para você.

Hoshi se ajoelha e se curva.

- Clemência Sailor Plutão. Mas por que é tão cruel? Você sabe que preciso de ajuda...

- Sabe que essa é a lei, ninguém deve atravessar o portão do tempo sem minha permissão e a punição é a morte. Prepare-se!!!!!

- Paaaaaaareeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!

- Princesa... - Setsuna se curva.

- Plu não acredito que faria isso.

Hoshi olha uma garota de cabelos cor de rosa e odangos como ela, ela tinha uma presença muito familiar a ela.

- Perdão princesa, mas não ia fazer isso, só lhe dar um susto.

- Acreditarei em você Plu. Você está bem garota?

- Sim princesa. Por favor me deixem ir ao passado!!!!!

- Ao passado?! E como você conseguiu chegar até aqui? Estou surpresa, pensava que era única que conhecia Plu.

Rini olha a garota e depois Plu maliciosamente .

- Plu... Não sabia que tinha uma filha, por que não me contou heim? Heim? Hi,hi,hi...

- ¬¬" Princesa não é isso...

- Com licença princesa de cabelo rosa mas por favor me ajude - Hoshi fala ainda ajoelhada.

- n.n" Não precisa se ajoelhar, claro mas no que posso ajudar?

- Princesa!!! Não de ouvidos a essa garota, ela é uma fugitiva e...

- Quieta Plutão!

- Sim princesa. ""¬¬ garota mimada""

- Por quê quer ir ao passado garotinha?

- Com todo respeito princesa não me chame de garotinha, temos a mesma idade.

- XD Desculpe. Então o que você diz?

- Eu venho do futuro, de outra dimensão. Minha dimensão foi atacada e preciso de ajuda.

- Nossa Plu não sabia que existiam outras dimensões. Bom mas se é isso acho que posso ajudar sabe, eu sou uma Sailor que luta pelo amor e a justiça eu sou Sailor Chibi Moon! A não espalha tá é segredo. n.n"

- Não sabia que existia essa sailor, Plutão. Então posso ir ao passado princesa?

- Ora não precisa, se eu ir eu posso ajudá-la em sua dimensão.

- Princesa não posso permitir que faça isso e Hoshi você não tem conhecimento de Chibi Moon porque ela não existe em sua dimensão.

- Hum? Existe sailors em sua dimensão? Hoshi que belo nome, a propósito quase esqueci o meu é Serena, mas me chamam de Pequena Dama. Muito prazer - Rini dá aquela abaixadinha de apresentação de princesas.

- Princesa eu também sou uma sailor e acredito que somente aquela sailor chamada Sailor Moon pode me ajudar, ela é minha ultima esperança.

- Uma sailor!!!! Significa que talvez seja filha de uma não é. Mas se você confia em Sailor Moon do passado meus pêsames, ela é uma desastrada e...

- Princesa... Não fale assim de Sailor Moon...

- XP Foi mal... Tudo bem então se é por uma causa tão importante eu permito que vá.

- Princesa!!!!!!!!

- Quieta Plutão, minha mãe com certeza ficaria zangada se soubesse que você se recusa ajudar alguém que está precisando de ajuda. Vá Hoshi, mas tem uma condição.

- Muito obrigada Princesa Serena, mas qual é?

- Voltar aqui mais vezes para brincarmos está bem? O meu reino é muito chato as vezes. Boa sorte!

- Obrigado novamente Princesa.

- Espere!!!!

- Plu... - Rini diz ameaçadoramente.

- Só ia dizer que a dimensão que Hoshi estava era a certa, mas Hoshi se sabe bem o que está fazendo tome cuidado para não mudar seu futuro.

- Sim obrigado Setsuna. Adeus.

Hoshi desaparece em um portal.

- Já disse pra não me chamar assim, grrrrrrrrr

- Plu.

- Sim?

- Como ela sabe seu nome?

- -.-""


	3. Cap3

**Notas da autora**: Bom é isso ai, mais um cap.Seiya e Serena 4ever . .

_("aspas") pensamento_.

**baka** idiota **nani** o que?

* * *

_**Um amor impossível mas não em todos os tempos **_

_**- by Anjo Setsuna**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Seiya estava indo em direção a casa de Lita, surpreendentemente Serena conseguiu falar com ela enquanto estava no encontro com Darien e Lita estava o esperando.(como Seiya sabe onde é casa de Lita? Eu não sei n.n" se souberem me avisem)

-Olá Seiya, há quanto tempo! Seja bem vindo ao meu apartamento.

-Obrigada Lita, eu estou exausto.

-Espero que não esteja cansado demais pra comer.

-Nunca pra comer, há,há,há.

- Ótimo vamos comer.

_No encontro de Serena e Darien._..

-Ah Darien não é possível que ainda esteja zangado comigo, eu não me atrasei tanto assim.

Darien olhava o horizonte, perdido em seus pensamentos, não estava prestando atenção em Serena.

-DARIEN!!!!!!!!!

Darien quase cai da sua cadeira com o grito de Serena, mas não perde a calma e parece muito aborrecido, ele olha Serena mas não emite uma palavra.

-Darien Chiba, se for pra me ignorar eu vou embora.

-Me desculpe Serena, mas tenho algo muito importante para lhe dizer, mas não consigo encontra as palavras certas.

-Ah Darien é só começar pelo inicio.

Serena dá um de seus belos sorrisos que faz Darien passar de aborrecido para uma grande tristeza.

-Serena eu vou ter que ir novamente para os EUA.

Serena sentiu que seu peito tinha levado um grande golpe e que só restava um grande vazio, ela segurou suas lágrimas e continuou a sorrir.

-Mas Darien por que vai dessa vez?

-Serena eu consegui meu doutorado em Harvard, é uma faculdade muito importante nos EUA e é um grande privilégio conseguir um doutorado lá. Mas eu ainda tenho que dar a resposta a faculdade que estudo. Pensei em te dizer primeiro antes de responder as faculdade. Mas Serena se eu for dessa vez eu acho que demorarei muito para voltar.

Serena não conseguia mais conter suas lágrimas, seus olhos já não enxergavam Darien e sim um grande embaçado de lágrimas, mas ela continuava a sorrir.

-Fico muito feliz de saber que tem tanto talento Darien e que tenha conseguido um doutorado em Harvard, por mais que minhas lágrimas teimem em cair saiba que estou feliz por você. Eu já cresci bastante Darien e você sabe que não sou mais aquela garota desastrada de antes, ainda continuo a mesma chorona, mas estou mais forte. Eu vou te esperar mais uma vez.

-Espero que sim...

-Como assim espera que sim?

Serena tinha parado de chorar e olhava Darien muito confusa.

-Parece que vai ter uma boa companhia enquanto eu estiver fora.

-Nani?

-Serena não se faça de tonta, estou falando de seu amiguinho que chegou.

-Darien como pode falar assim, você sabe que somos só amigos e que não poderia amar outra pessoa se não você, não te compreendo! Estou aqui derramando minhas lágrimas por você e você vem falar do Seiya de uma hora pra outra.

-Serena você sabe que ele tem outros sentimentos por você e é uma grande coincidência ele aparecer quando eu estou para partir, e você dois ainda aparecem depois de terem ido ao cinema.

-Darien Chiba estou decepcionada, além de duvidar de meu amor duvida de mim. Não quero te ver tão cedo seu, seu, seu grande BAKA.

Serena sai do restaurante em que estavam e vai chorando pela rua, todos olhavam a mesa em que estavam. Darien chama o garçom e paga a conta. Ele decide não ir atrás de Serena, achava melhor assim. Serena o esqueceria mais rápido e ele não a faria sofrer deixando-a esperar por ele tanto tempo.

"" Me perdoe Serena, mas é melhor assim... ""

_No planeta Kinmokusei..._

-Ah meu Deus, parece que vim pro lugar errado.

Hoshi olhava onde tinha aparecido depois de ter atravessado o portal. Ela conhecia bem aquele lugar afinal tinha nascido lá. E sabia que logo estaria encrencada. Ela já ia começar a viajar para Terra quando duas figuras muito familiares a ela aparecem.

-Parada aí mesmo garota!- grita Sailor Star Healer

-Quem é você e por que está aqui em nosso planeta? - fala Sailor Star Maker

Hoshi se sente encurralada e começa a chorar. (o que vcs querem,ela é só uma garotinha)

-Calma não precisa chorar, só queremos saber quem é você. - diz Sailor Star Maker sem graça.

-Isso mesmo garotinha, não chore n.n". - diz Sailor Star Healer bem sem graça tbm.

-Snif, snif, eu sou Hoshi. Por favor não me ataquem estou aqui em missão de paz.

-Que lindo nome, mas de onde você é? Você entrou em nosso planeta de um modo bem estranho.

-Bem, eu sou, eu sou. Olha aquela não é a princesa Kakyuu!!!!!!!

Healer e Maker olham pra trás e Hoshi aproveita e começa a viajar pelo espaço para a Terra.

-Espere a princesa não está aqui? Hum... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Ela fugiu Maker!!!

-Como fomos cair num truque idiota desses... -.-''

_No planeta Terra_

Serena se sentia desconsolada, Darien ia embora e eles tinham brigado por uma coisa que ela achava inútil e ainda por cima ele não foi atrás dela para pedir desculpas. Ela caminhava sem rumo quando percebeu que estava no parque onde tinha achado uma garotinha que tinha dito ser dona do broche que apareceu a ela.

"" Darien... Por que? Ah me sinto tão só...""

Suas lágrimas começam a cair novamente, ela não percebe que alguém se aproxima dela.

-Não chore, lágrimas não combinam com seu belo rosto...

Serena olha ao seu lado e vê nosso querido Seiya.

-Seiya...

-Bombom por que está chorando?

-Ah Seiya...

Serena abraça Seiya e continua chorando, eles se sentam em um banco do parque. Serena chora até adormecer nos braços de Seiya. Seiya fica observando o céu que estava muito estrelado e resolve carregar Serena até o apartamento de Lita.

_Amanhece... _

Hoshi chega a Terra, era de manhã e ela se sentia muito cansada. Resolveu ir ao apartamento de Michiru e Haruka. Ela bate a porta, ninguém responde. Se senta na porta do apartamento e adormece.

Serena acorda, ela estava confusa e demora um pouco para perceber que estava na casa de Lita. Se levanta e vai para a cozinha.

-Bom dia Serena! - diz Lita muito animada - Espero que esteja com fome, pois fiz panquecas deliciosas!

-Lita! Como eu vim parar aqui?

-Eu te trouxe Bombom. - fala Seiya que depois toma um gole de seu leite com chocolate (fala sério, vcs acham que ele tem cara de quem toma café XD ?).

-Seiya... - Serena fica levemente corada e se senta.

Os três tomam café, Lita vai trabalhar e diz a Serena que já avisou a mãe dela que ela estava ali, que não se preocupasse e que Seiya podia deixar a chave do apartamento com o porteiro quando saíssem.

-Então Bombom, já que não vai a faculdade pelo que estou vendo que tal irmos dá uma volta?

-Desculpe Seiya mas... - suas lágrimas começam - Mas não estou com ânimo, vou para casa.

Ela se levanta, mas Seiya segura seu braço.

-Bombom você não vai sair daqui sem me explicar o que está acontecendo com você. Serena chora mais e mais, Seiya a abraça e ela consegue parar de derramar suas lágrimas e fica somente com seus soluços.

-Seiya, você vai me achar uma boba. Eu e o Darien brigamos, mas não é só por isso. Ele vai embora outra vez.

Serena volta a chorar e Seiya a abraça com mais força.

-Bombom... Não se preocupe, eu estou aqui e... E se quiser vou ajudá-la no que puder, nem que seja fazê-lo ficar aqui.

Seiya sentiu seu coração doer quando disse essas palavras, Serena limpa seu rosto e sorri para Seiya.

-Seiya...

_No apartamento de Michiru e Haruka..._

-Eu vou pegar o jornal Michiru.

Haruka abre a porta, tropeça em algo e cai com o carão no chão.

-Mais que #& (censurado XP).

Michiru que escuta o tombo de Haruka vai ver o que está acontecendo. Ela vê Haruka estatelada no chão e não consegue segurar o riso. Mas ela vê algo mais.

-Hoshi?

Michiru pega Hoshi no colo e a põe no sofá. Haruka se levanta, pega o jornal e entra também.

-Obrigada pela ajuda Michiru ¬¬.

-Haruka seja mais compreensiva, veja ela está dormindo.

-O que essa garota está fazendo aqui de novo?

-Quando ela acordar vamos saber.


	4. Cap4

**Notas da autora**: Esse cap marca o fim de darien e serena. snif snif eu achei muito triste.

("aspas") pensamento.

* * *

_**Um amor impossível mas não em todos os tempos **_

_**- by Anjo Setsuna**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Já havia se passado uma semana desde a briga de Serena e Darien; Hoshi estava tão cansada que todos esses dias permaneceu no apartamento da Michiru e Haruka. Seiya ficava o dia passeando pela cidade e noite ficava conversando com Lita. Serena não foi a faculdade todos esses dias.

-Serena! Você tem visitas querida!

-Manda subir mãe!

A visita de Serena vai até seu quarto, bate a porta e Serena manda entrar.

-Oi Serena! Estava preocupada.

-Rei!

Serena abraça Rei e sentam na cama de Serena.

-Rei é muito bom vê-la.

-Serena o que aconteceu? Por que não foi a faculdade todos esses dias?

-Rei eu e o Darien brigamos...

-Serena!!!!! Isso não é um motivo bom para ficar faltando assim, deve ser por isso que ele me pediu para entregar isso a você.

Rei entrega um envelope a Serena. Serena olha o envelope e o coloca em sua escrivaninha.

-Não vai abrir Serena?

-Não conseguiria, mas qual são as novidades Rei?

-Que você é uma tonta! Me dá isso aqui.

Rei abre o envelope e começa a ler uma carta que estava dentro em voz alta:

" Querida Serena, como não nos vimos mais queria me despedir. Admito que nossa briga foi idiota, mas não mudo meu pensamento do motivo dela. Não quero que pense em mim, pois passarei muito tempo longe e farei o mesmo. Siga sua vida e seja muito feliz. Quem sabe não seja com ele? Desejo muita sorte e felicidade a você.Abraços. Darien. PS: Irei partir hoje as 16 horas. Se quiser se despedir de mim..."

Serena não continha suas lágrimas, Rei pega na mão de Serena e a levanta.

-Vamos logo, se não, não vai dar tempo de você chegar ao aeroporto. - e dá uma piscadela.

Serena para de chorar, mas não se move, ela olha a carta e olha o relógio. Eram 15.30, o aeroporto ficava há mais de meia hora de sua casa e sabia que não ia dar tempo. Rei começa puxá-la e ela se matem firme ao chão.

-O que foi Serena?

Serena não chorava, mas por dentro era uma cachoeira de lágrimas.

-Obrigada Rei, mas se é isso o que destino me reservou eu vou aceitar. Se o Darien realmente me ama isso não afetará nosso destino e só irá tornar nosso laços mais fortes.

-Serena... - Rei não podia deixar de se admirar com a reação de Serena, ela tinha realmente crescido e se tornado uma mulher forte.

-Rei por favor me deixe sozinha agora...

-Serena qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo me chame e eu venho correndo amiga.

-Obrigada.

Rei vai embora e Serena se joga na cama desconsolada, prometendo a si mesma que não seria mais uma chorona.

_No aeroporto de Tókio..._

Darien olhava o relógio insistentemente a cada minuto. Ainda tinha esperança de vê-la mesmo sabendo que não deveria. Mas alguém se aproxima dele, ele o conhecia e definitivamente não gostava de sua presença.

-Vai abandoná-la novamente?

-Isso não é da sua conta... - Darien o olhava com desprezo.

-Ela te ama, te ama mais que a própria vida. Você é o coração e a alma dela, como pode ser tão cruel e tão egoísta!! - a pessoa aumenta seu tom de voz.

-Você não tem nada a ver com isso, não entende o que se passa e não deveria estar aqui.

-Por mais que me doa eu prometia ajudá-la, nem que fosse fazer você ficar aqui.

Darien sorri, um sorriso de uma pessoa que sabe que vai partir e não vai voltar.

-Eu vejo que pode me substituir, por favor cuide dela pra mim. Que o amor que eu esteja vendo não seja mentira e que dure, se não nunca irei perdoá-lo.

Darien pega sua bagagem e começa ir em direção ao portão de embarque.

-Espere!!!!!!!!!! Não faça isso...

Darien foi embora e Seiya o olhava indo, mas ele via lágrimas escorrerem no rosto de um coração que partia. Prometeu a si mesmo não decepcioná-lo e passou a ter um grande respeito por Darien.

_No apartamento de Haruka e Michiru..._

Hoshi dormia a noite e o dia inteiro, só acordava para comer e depois voltava a adormecer. Já estava assim a uma semana e Michiru estava começando a ficar preocupada.

-Será que ela está doente?

Haruka dá de ombros, mostrando não se importar e sai do apartamento.

-Mal humorada...

Era de tarde, quase hora do jantar quando Hoshi se levanta. Michiru estava tocando seu violino e Hoshi fica a observando.

-Vai ficar só olhando é?

-É que é muito bom ficar ouvindo.

Michiru encosta seu violino na mesa e vai em direção a Hoshi. toca sua testa para ver se ela não está com febre.

-Parece que não está com febre, sabe estou preocupada com você.

-Me desculpe, mas agora estou me sentindo melhor - dá uma pequena risada que pareceu muito familiar a Michiru - também uma semana dormindo deveria não acha?

Michiru fica muito séria.

-Agora não pode mais me enrolar, se não realmente não poderei mais ajudá-la e serei obrigada a expulsá-la da Terra.

Hoshi sentiu um calafrio com as palavras de Michiru, sabia que ela poderia ser totalmente fria em uma batalha. Ela pensa um pouco e resolve contar sua história a Michiru.

_Enquanto isso..._

Já era noite, Seiya se encaminhava para casa de Lita pensando nas palavras de Darien, por algum motivo que não entendia lágrimas escorriam em seu rosto, mas no fundo ele sabia o porque. Ele para de repente e olha o céu, vê uma estrela cadente e faz um pedido. Inconscientemente se lembra de seus amigos em Kinmokusei. No caminho ele passa por uma parque que ele tinha presenciado uma cena muito estranha com certa garotinha e começa a rir daquilo. Ele caminha até lá e se senta em um balanço. Continua a olhar as estrelas e em sua mente vem a imagem de um lindo resplendor de uma estrela que brilhou por toda galáxia e sente que seu destino era ao lado dela e faria de tudo para conseguir. Ouve passos e fica surpreso com o que vê.

-Imaginava que estava aqui.

-Bombom! Como?

-Eu fui a casa de Lita e ela disse que não tinha chegado ainda.

Ela se senta em um balanço ao lado de Seiya e também olha as estrelas.

-Eu não sei por que estou aqui mas, você me faz sentir melhor e precisava conversar com alguém...

-Bombom me perdoe, eu não consegui fazê-lo ficar...

Seiya vê lágrimas brilhando no rosto de Serena e sente uma enorme tristeza.

-Seiya... Não tem o que pedir perdão, na verdade fico surpresa de saber que fez isso por mim. E na verdade eu que peço perdão por não corresponder ao seu amor...

Seiya fica vermelho como um pimentão, não imaginava que ela finalmente tinha entendido seus sentimentos. Ele se levanta e fica de frente a ela.

-Bombom. Me dê uma chance, pelo menos de fazê-la se sentir melhor, até que não se sinta mais só com a partida dele.

-Seiya ele me disse para esquecê-lo e disse que faria o mesmo. Eu estou tentando ser forte mas a verdade é - ela não conseguia mais falar, somente lágrimas molhavam seu rosto.

Seiya tomou toda coragem que tinha e abraçou Serena, colocou sua mão no queixo dela e o levantou fazendo-a olhá-lo. Seus rostos se aproximaram e deram um terno beijo. Serena corou e ficou surpresa, afundou seu rosto no ombro de Seiya e o ouviu sussurrando.

-Eu te amo... E não deixarei nada nesse mundo te magoar. Não se preocupe mais eu estou aqui agora.


	5. Cap5

**Notas da autora**: Serena descobre onde é sua nova missão e vai conhecer Hoshi

("aspas") pensamento.

* * *

_**Um amor impossível mas não em todos os tempos **_

_**- by Anjo Setsuna**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Michiru ouviu atentamente a história de Hoshi, ela não conseguia acreditar. Sua mente estava totalmente confusa. Mas quando viu a pequena garota chorando no final de sua narração teve certeza que devia ajudá-la por mais que seu espelho mostrasse o contrário. Haruka chega e quando vê a cena pergunta o que aconteceu, Michiru não responde nada e pega na mão de Hoshi.

-Bom acho que agora posso ajudá-la. - diz com um de seus belos sorrisos.

Hoshi esboça um sorriso, pega na mão de Michiru e senta em seu colo. Adormece.

_No quarto de Serena..._

Serena ainda não acreditava no que havia feito a pouco tempo. Seus lábios ainda podiam sentir os de Seiya e se recriminou por ter gostado daquele beijo. Mas não era só isso, ela sabia que não era só isso. Todo tempo que havia passado com Seiya, mesmo aqueles antes da luta contra Sailor Galáxia, ela se lembrava bem que tinha adorado todos aqueles momentos. Ela se virava na cama, já eram 2,30 da madrugada e ainda não tinha conseguido dormir. Quando lembrou das palavras sussurradas por Seiya no seu ouvido corou levemente, sabia que seu futuro era com Darien e ser a nova Rainha Serenity. Que devia ter Rini e governar Tókio de Cristal, isso de repente a deixou muito triste, ela começou a chorar e lembrou que tinha prometido a si mesma não ser mais uma chorona. Suas lágrimas cessaram e adormeceu.

-Serena o café está pronto!!!!! - grita a senhora Tsukino.

"" Café?... Mas eu não preciso de café..."" Vagueia Serena ainda meio dormindo.

-Café?! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! Eu to atrasada!!!!!!!!!! - grita Serena se levantando.

Dez minutos depois vê-se uma Serena correndo na rua comendo um pãozinho. Ela estava tão concentrada em sua corrida que não reparou as pessoas olhando sua correria, consegue chegar a tempo da 1° aula.

O dia transcorreu como qualquer outro dia normal em Tókio, Serena por algum milagre conseguiu prestar atenção as aulas. Seiya passou o dia no apartamento de Lita pensando no beijo que deu em Serena e Hoshi esperava impacientemente Michiru levá-la até Sailor Moon.

Já era noite, Serena estava na janela de seu quarto decidindo se iria ou não ver Seiya, a campainha toca.

-Serena atenda por favor!!!!! Estou muito ocupada na cozinha. - grita Ikuko a mãe de Serena.

-Tá bom!!!!!!! Serena desce as escadas e atende a porta e fica muito surpresa.

-Michiru! Que prazer seja bem vinda, entre!

-Olá Serena, o prazer é todo meu visitá-la. Mas tenho algo muito importante a conversar com você.

Serena fica séria, ela temia por algo muito ruim, porque geralmente Michiru junto com Haruka se mantinham mais afastadas e só apareciam no caso de algum inimigo.

-Então diga Michiru. - ela sorri nervosamente, pensando também que elas podiam saber de algo sobre Seiya.

-Temos uma nova missão. - disse Michiru em tom muito sério.

Serena por algum motivo que não conhecia se arrepiou toda, ela mesmo tinha admitido a si mesma que não era mais aquela chorona e desastrada Sailor Moon e se perguntava por que uma nova missão estava lhe dando medo, sim era isso que significa aquele arrepio. Medo.

-Missão... Nova... - Serena dizia palavras desconexas, balançou sua cabeça e chamou Lua.

-O que foi Serena? - dizia uma gatinha com marca de Lua na cabeça.

-Lua cuide de todos aqui está bem. Vamos Michiru.

-Serena o que está acontecendo?

-Michiru disse que temos uma nova missão. Conseqüentemente um novo inimigo estou certa Michiru?

-Sim Serena, mas preciso que vá até meu apartamento, nossa missão começa lá.

-Mas se temos um novo inimigo nós precisamos avisar as meninas Serena.

-Não é preciso Lua, tenho certeza que Serena será forte o suficiente, encare essa missão como um treinamento para Sailor Moon.

-Mas Michiru... - Lua não acreditava muito nas palavras de Michiru.

-Não se preocupe Lua, qualquer coisa ainda temos os comunicadores, além disso as meninas tem uma vida normal agora e não quero que entrem em lutas novamente. Não se preocupe afinal estou com as Sailors que protegem nosso planeta. - diz Serena piscando para Lua.

-Boa sorte Serena.

-Lua já sabe o que fazer com todos se eu demorar muito.

- Sim eu sei, usar meus poderes.

Serena sai com Michiru, Ikuko entra na sala e Lua apaga sua memória para que ela pensassem que Serena estava viajando.

_No apartamento de Haruka e Michiru_

-Ela tá demorando - dizia uma Hoshi impaciente.

-Fica calada e não enche garota.

-Não sei como a Michiru te suporta, ela deve ser uma santa. - provocava Hoshi.

-Se quiser estar viva até ela chegar eu te aconselho a ficar quieta. - falava assustadoramente Haruka.

-Hoshi achou melhor ficar quieta.

_No carro de Michiru_

-Por quê está tão nervosa?

Serena não ouve Michiru, ela pensava por que um inimigo logo agora, logo agora que estava encrencada amorosamente.

-Serena você me ouviu?

-Desculpa Michiru, mas tava falando comigo?

-Sim estava, onde está Seiya Serena? Precisaremos dele.

Serena congela.

-Seiya? Por quê eu saberia dele?

-Ora Serena, você sabe que sentimos a estrela dele chegar a Terra, e ele era muito chegado em você digamos assim, mas por que essa reação? Hum... - Michiru faz uma cara maldosa para Serena.

-O que está pensando Michiru? - Serena temia a resposta.

-Nada Serena, nada. Mas onde ele está?

-Na casa de Lita.- Serena se rende.

_No portão do tempo..._

-Plu você não vai me dizer como a conhece?

-Pequena Dama já te disse, ela como você é uma sailor, não posso dizer mais que isso. Por favor compreenda.

-Mas Plu se ela não é da minha dimensão não tem problema.

-Me perdoe Pequena Dama.

-Hunf...

_No apartamento de Haruka e Michiru_

Haruka estava no sofá vendo Tv quando vê Seiya, sua expressão fecha totalmente.

-Também é bom te ver Haruka. - fala Seiya em tom de deboche.

-Finalmente!!!! - uma alegre Hoshi exclama.

-A garotinha. - falam Seiya e Serena juntos.

-Seiya, Serena essa é Hoshi. Nossa missão é ajudá-la.

-Mas Michiru como você a conhece? Hum estranho onde está Hotaro?

-Como ela está no período de férias, ela foi visitar o Professor Tomoe, seu pai. Só volta quando terminarem as férias. Mas acho que não precisaremos de sua presença.

-Bom mas por que me chamaram aqui afinal?

-Bom Seiya acho que seria de seu interesse ajudar alguém de seu planeta. Hoshi é de Kinmokusei e veio de lá especialmente procurar a ajuda de Sailor Moon

-Como assim, meu planeta está em perigo? Não estou estou entendendo, por que mandar uma garotinha pedir ajuda?

-Com licença senhor Seiya Kou, mas não foi por escolha que estou aqui. Por favor me ajudem!

-Só Seiya está bom garotinha n.n''', mas afinal do que tanto pede ajuda?

-Sabe Hoshi também é suficiente eu venho do futuro. Exatamente de Kinmokusei e se não formos rápidos não existirá mais um futuro pra mim. - diz Hoshi em lágrimas.

-FUTURO!!! - Seiya fica surpreso e quase cai sentado.

-Calma. - diz Serena com um dos seus ternos sorrisos. - Sailor Moon vai ajudar você em nome do amor e da justiça. - e dá uma piscadinha.

-Então vamos, não temos mais tempo a perder.

-Pelo poder do planeta Netuno!

-Pelo poder do planeta Urano!

-Eterna Sailor Moon!

-Transformação ! - diz todas juntas.

-Pelo poder da estrela da luta! Transformação!

-Acho que estamos prontas Hoshi, como iremos para o futuro?

-Ora por que acha que Sailor Plutão estava atrás de mim? Chave do tempo, abra o caminho e nos leve ao portal do tempo!

Uma passagem se abre e todos desaparecem nela.


	6. Cap6

**Notas da autora**: A destruição no planeta de Hoshi

PS: Agradeço as reviews, isso me dá pelo menos esperança de que alguém está lendo. Quase esqueci, se eu coloquei as transformações erradas no cap. anterior me perdoem, é que já faz muito tempo que assisti.

_("aspas") pensamento._

* * *

_**Um amor impossível mas não em todos os tempos **_

_**- by Anjo Setsuna**_

* * *

**CAP. 6**

Tudo que viam era somente destruição, não havia resquícios de vida. Somente escombros e cheiro de morte no ar. Serena não acreditava no que via, Seiya estava enfurecido, mas no fundo sentia grande tristeza. Haruka e Michiru estavam em posição de defesa. Hoshi estava muito triste.

-Por aqui, me sigam.

-Onde vai nos levar Hoshi?

-Onde ainda há sobreviventes...

Todas caminhavam por escombros e pelas sombras, sentiam uma presença maligna muito forte. Hoshi tremia só de lembrar a quem pertencia tal presença. Andaram por mais ou menos meia hora quando chegaram em ruínas do que era antes uma palácio.

-Não pode ser... - dizia Sailor Star Fighter

-Venham por aqui.

Eles entram por uma passagem que estava camuflada, passam por escadas que davam no sub-solo e se deparam com um grande salão com poucas pessoas. Ao fundo via-se uma porta fechada. Todos olhavam com espanto os novos visitantes.

-Por aqui. - Hoshi se dirige a porta.

Ela bate e a porta se abre.

-Hoshi você voltou!!!! - um jovem rapaz de cabelos prateados abraça Hoshi. - Pensei que não ia voltar...

-Eu prometi que ia voltar com ela.

O jovem olha as sailors na sala, ele não acreditava no que via e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

-Yaten é você?

- Figther... Hoshi vc conseguiu!

-O que está acontecendo?

Yaten abraça Sailor Star Fighter e desata a chorar.

_No templo em ruínas de Kinmokusei..._

-Senhor novas estrelas foram detectadas no planeta.

-Então ela retornou... e com ajuda. Me poupa trabalho... - diz um homem com grande desdém.

_Na sala secreta..._

-Então é isso que aconteceu...

-Sim Seiya, desculpe pelo meu comportamento, mas vendo você do passado me lembro muito do Seiya que conhecia aqui.

Seiya como as outras haviam voltado as suas formas normais, Yaten lhes explicava o que tinha acontecido em Kinmonkusei.Yaten estava um pouco mais velho, o lugar que eles estavam era único que havia ainda vida kinmonkuseiana (bom gente já que eles eram de outro planeta, acho que não podiam ser chamados de humanos XD). Ele era único que sobrara das Sailors Star Lights mais Hoshi, uma sailor em treinamento.

-Por isso meu espelho fica negro perto de Hoshi... Seu futuro... Não há esperanças...

-Não diga isso Michiru! Eu não permito que desista agora. Eu Serena Tsukino, Sailor Moon vou proteger todos em nome da Lua. - Serena faz sua típica cena de apresentação.

(Gotona generalizada)

-Sim princesa, mas se quem Yaten disse ser nosso inimigo, não teremos chances... - Haruka fala desanimada.

-Não!!!!!!! Vocês não podem desistir, não podem... - Hoshi sai da sala chorando e correndo.

-Hoshi!! - Seiya vai atrás dela.

-Ela tem razão, vocês são nossa última esperança. Eu lhes peço humildemente que salvem Kinmokusei. Mesmo eu sendo uma sailor, não posso derrotar a todos. Por isso pereço aqui sem nenhuma honra, porque não posso deixar Hoshi sozinha. É uma promessa que fiz a Seiya desse meu tempo e não posso quebrá-la.

Seiya corria atrás de Hoshi, que habilmente subia as escadas, rumo ao exterior de onde estavam.

-Mais devagar! Aff, preciso de mais exercícios. Hoshi PARE!!!

Hoshi correu ainda mais e logo os dois estavam nas ruínas do palácio. Hoshi estava tão chorosa, que não percebeu alguns escombros e caiu. Seiya conseguiu chegar e a ajudou levantar.

-Eu disse para ir mais devagar.

Hoshi não olhava Seiya, ela mantinha sua cabeça baixa e suas lágrimas escorriam pela face. Seiya pega seu queixo gentilmente e levanta o rosto dela. Limpa as lágrimas que escorriam menos agora.

-Assim é melhor, você não fica bem chorando. - dá mais um daqueles belos sorrisos que nós fãs derretemos.

Hoshi cora levemente e para de chorar, ela senta-se no chão e começa a olhar as estrelas.

-Por que veio atrás de mim?

-Eu não sei... Mas também para dizer que não desistimos, eu não desistirei. Se você é do futuro sabe que nasci aqui e não deixarei meu planeta. Nunca me resignarei e garanto que Sailor Moon também não.

-Conheço você mais que você poderia Seiya - Hoshi sorri um sorriso muito familiar a ele - Mas se o espelho de Michiru mostra trevas...

-Sabe é muito estranho você saber tanto sobre nós, mas isso só mostra que não nos conhece tanto assim. Eu também um dia perdi toda minha esperança até conhecer a Bombom.

-Quem é Bombom? - Hoshi interrompe bruscamente.

-Sailor Moon (gota), mas você não devia saber isso?

-Não coisas intimas.

-INTIMAS! - Seiya quase cai.

-Bom acho que apelidos românticos devem ser considerados íntimos não acha? - Hoshi olha maléficamente.

-De onde tirou isso?

-Bem você aqui no futuro não usava esse apelido com a senhorita Serena, rsrsrs. Mas por que ficou vermelho?

-Nada, aham, bom como ia dizendo eu não tinha mais esperanças até conhecê-la.

-O esplendor que brilhou por toda galáxia, que derrotou a sailor mais forte dominada pelo Caos. - Hoshi muda totalmente quando pronuncia Caos.

-Não se preocupe iremos derrotá-lo.

_Novamente nas ruínas do templo..._

Senhor quer que ataquemos agora?

-Não será preciso. Elas virão e quero ver o espetáculo de perto.

-Sim Mestre Caos.

_Na portão do tempo _

_-_Diga Plu!!!!!!!!! Por favor!!!!!!!!!!!

-Pequena Dama já disse que não posso revelar nada.""Mas que garota irritante ¬¬, já tem dez horas que não para de torrar as paciências""

-Não me resta nada a fazer... BOLA LUA! TRANSFORME!

-O que?

A Bola Lua se transforma em uma injeção gigante.

-Pequena Dama o que significa isso?!! - Sailor Plutão dá alguns passos para trás.

-Desculpa Plu!!! Rini dá uma injeção em Sailor Plutão que cai dormindo no chão e babando por sinal.

-Dormindo como a tonta da Serena, nada que um calmante não resolva he he he. Desculpa Plu mas não agüento de curiosidade.

Rini pega umas das chaves de Sailor Plutão e parte para a dimensão de Hoshi.

PS da autora: se alguem achou que o fanfiction cortou a explicação de Yaten enganou-se XD. Vamos manter o suspense .


	7. Cap7

**Notas da autora:** Gente agora tenho quer dizer mais detalhes, se não a historia fica sem sentido hehehe XDDD

PS: Agradeço as reviews, isso me dá pelo menos esperança de que alguém está lendo. Ja ne. . .

**("aspas") pensamento.**

* * *

_**Um amor impossível mas não em todos os tempos **_

_**- by Anjo Setsuna**_

* * *

**CAP. 7**

-Eles estão demorando muito! Eu vou atrás deles. - diz Serena levantando-se.

-Não é preciso. - aparece Seiya na porta.

-Isso mesmo Bombom, eu estou bem. - fala Hoshi.

Serena e Seiya ficam vermelhos igual a um tomate. Hoshi da um risinho inaudível, mas que irrita Haruka até a alma, já que ela a primeira vista já a detestava, pensava Hoshi.

-Bom e agora o que vamos fazer?

-Bem Seiya, nós estávamos pensando em contra-atacar Caos, mas somos poucos... Então estamos sem solução... - diz Yaten desanimado.

-Bombom suas amigas não podem nos ajudar?

Serena fica muito séria, ela olha para o chão e olha para Seiya muito pensativa.

-Seiya as meninas agora tem suas vidas normais e não queria coloca-las em perigo novamente...

-Além do mais elas devem proteger somente a princesa não um planeta alheio - Haruka fala rudemente

-HARUKA- exclamam Michiru e Serena.

Seiya e Yaten ficam espantados e decepcionados, não queriam admitir mas Haruka tinha razão.

-Então por que está aqui?- Hoshi enfurecida pergunta.

Todas olham as duas, Haruka olha bem nos olhos de Hoshi como se procurasse a resposta. Hoshi via a resposta no olhar de Haruka, mas sabia que ela era orgulhosa demais para dizer. Assim como Michiru, Haruka sabia quem era Hoshi e pensava que era esse o motivo Haruka do passado detesta-la tanto.

-Não tenho culpa se a princesa sai por dimensões temporais ajudando os outros... - se levantou e saiu da sala.

Hoshi olhou para Serena que estava furiosa e começou a rir. Riu tanto que todos não entenderam. Yaten deu um sorriso, há muito tempo não via Hoshi rir e isso o agradou.

-Princesa não temos escolha... - Michiru fala muito séria para Serena .

-Mas Michiru...

-Apesar de Yaten não ter dito quem Hoshi realmente é, a situação deve ser esclarecida se não Caos destruirá nosso presente tbm.

-Michiru o que está tentando dizer?

-Este que é nosso futuro...

Serena ficou atônita. Seiya também ficou espantado, ele também sabia que o futuro de Serena era outro e que ela seria uma rainha junto de Darien. Não entendeu por que seu planeta seria o futuro de Serena.

_No portal do tempo..._

(Mini flashback)

Rini dá uma injeção em Sailor Plutão que cai dormindo no chão e babando por sinal.

-Dormindo como a tonta da Serena, nada que um calmante não resolva he he he. Desculpa Plu mas não agüento de curiosidade.

Rini pega umas das chaves de Sailor Plutão e parte para a dimensão de Hoshi.

(Fim do flashback)

Explicações da autora: Gente desculpa, eu esqueci de dizer que Rini não foi para A dimensão de Hoshi e sim para dimensão que ela viu Hoshi partir. (gotona) O que uma palavra não faz. Desculpa de novo XD.

Rini aparece em Tókio, precisamente no apartamento de Haruka e Michiru.

-Ué cadê todo mundo? E por que será que aquela garota estava aqui? Ai que burrice a minha ela é filha de uma sailor, já que não parece com ninguém que eu lembre deve ser filha da Haruka ou Michiru (meu Deus como a Rini viaja XPPPP). Mas cadê a Hotaro?

Rini olha o calendário na parede

-Droga ela tá de férias... Deixa ver o que faço agora? Se aquela Hoshi não ta aqui e veio atrás de Sailor Moon, isso ela deve tá na casa da tonta da Serena. Vou lá.

_Na sala secreta de Kinmokusei..._

-Explique logo Michiru- Serena sai do transe que estava. - Isso não tem lógica meu destino não é aqui.

-Hoshi poderia dizer a história que contou a mim para os dois?

-Sim Michiru... Serena Tsukino desistiu de sua vida de realeza por achar injusto que todos devessem seguir ordens de uma rainha e não escolher seu próprios governantes (nossa como Serena ficou democrática hehehe), depois de causa que não conheço o motivo terminou seu noivado com Darien Chiba e reencontrou Seiya Kou que estava a passeio na Terra seguinte me foi passado a historia. Então, pouco tempo depois ela veio morar no planeta Kinmokusei casando com Seiya e tornando-se Serena Kou, onde ajudava a princesa Kakyuu no palácio. Teve uma filha com Seiya que por sinal sou eu, hehehe. Mas era véspera do casamento da princesa Kakyuu quando fomos atacados por Caos e... - Lágrimas caiam pela face de Hoshi e Yaten.

Seiya e Serena caem duros no chão, Michiru não pode esconder o riso quando viu a cara dos dois e abraçou Hoshi que estava chorando.

-Bom Serena você é mesmo muito imprevisível, confesso também que fiquei muito espantada quando descobri quem é Hoshi, mas ela não contou o mais importante. Quando você desistiu de ser rainha você pediu a Lua que apagasse as memórias das sailors para que elas ficassem livres de te proteger, já que queria realmente desistir de tudo que te ligava a realeza. Sacrificando a sua amizade. Isso não incluiu nós as sailors que protegem o planeta, Lua se preocupava muito com você e pediu para que fossemos com você para cá. Você consentiu, com uma condição que tivéssemos vidas normais aqui. Isso me faz pensar onde estamos nós nessa realidade...

Yaten que limpava suas lágrimas começa a falar.

-Apesar de eu ter revelado quem era nosso inimigo, não disse o que realmente aconteceu. Era véspera do casamento da princesa com Taiki.(Seiya fica mais estático ainda). Serena ajudava a princesa nos preparativos e Seiya brincava com Hoshi no jardin quando sentimos aquela presença horrível. Caos simplesmente apareceu do nada, retirou as sementes estelares de Serena e da princesa. Quando Seiya sentiu o que havia acontecido pediu para que eu fugisse para o sub-solo, onde nós nos encontramos, com Hoshi. Não sei o que aconteceu com Taiki e Seiya.

Seiya não acreditava, seu maior sonho tinha sido realizado e seu maior pesadelo também. Serena estava confusa. Não pensava que realmente o que sentia pelo Seiya era certo e agora ela via que era sim. Mas que não era tão simples assim. Haruka que ouvia a conversa pelo lado de fora da porta entra.

-Agora é hora de agirmos Serena. E parece que nossos reforços chegaram.

As sailors Urano, Netuno e Saturno do futuro entram na sala.

PS da autora: Aff... espero que não tenha atolado vcs com informações demais (gota). Pensando bem acho que meus caps. estão ficando menores ¬¬...


	8. Cap8

**Notas da autora**: Antes da batalha sempre há o planejamento...

PS: Agradeço as reviews, isso me dá pelo menos esperança de que alguém está lendo. Ja ne. . . _("aspas ") pensamento._

* * *

_**Um amor impossível mas não em todos os tempos **_

_**- by Anjo Setsuna**_

* * *

**CAP. 8**

- Mamãe IKUKO!

-RINI! Que saudade, há quanto tempo!

-Mas onde tá a tonta da Serena?

-Viajando com o pessoal da faculdade, finalmente Serena tem responsabilidade...

-SERENA NA FACULDADE- Rini fica incrédula quando algo a chama atenção.

-Miau!

-Lua- Rini pega Lua no colo.

-A gatinha da Serena, ela parece tão triste desde que ela viajou... Bem Rini eu vou na cozinha preparar algo para você.

Rini vai em direção ao quarto de Serena com Lua no colo.

-Lua onde está Serena? Ela viajou mesmo?

-Não Rini, ela partiu para outra missão com Michiru e até agora não entrou em contato comigo. Estou ficando preocupada.

-Só a tonta da Serena mesmo. Por isso não tinha ninguém no apartamento da Michiru...

-Como assim?

-É uma história meio comprida... Rini começa a contar a Lua tudo desde que achou Hoshi...

_Em Kinmokusei do futuro..._

-Princesa... - as sailors que acabam de entrar se curvam.

-Minha nossa... Isso é... incrível... - Serena não escondia seu espanto.

-Haruka você fica bem em qualquer idade - Michiru do passado olha as Harukas.

As duas ficam vermelhas. As Michirus riem.

-Parece que agora temos o apoio necessário, mas qual será nosso plano?

-Bem Yaten enquanto estávamos escondidas andamos pensando num plano de ataque e será o seguinte...

Depois de um bom tempo eles resolveram todos os detalhes, mas faltava um que alguns não concordavam.

-Não, não e não! Vocês são loucas- se exaltava Seiya.

-Não temos escolha Seiya. - falava Michiru do futuro.

-Eu concordo com Seiya, Hoshi é muito pequena pra servir de alvo eu irei. Afinal também tenho um Cristal de Prata.

Todos olharam para Serena.

-Mas princesa...

-Basta Sailor Saturno, se nesta dimensão não sou mais uma princesa ajam como tal e não me chamem e nem me considerem assim. Seiya tem razão, Hoshi é muito pequena e não sabe manejar o Cristal de Prata devidamente.

-Então será assim Serena - diz secamente Haruka do futuro.

_Em Tóquio do passado..._

-Talvez essa Hoshi tenha ligação com essa missão Rini.

-Eu não sei Lua, droga perdi meu tempo e quando voltar a Plu vai me matar. (gota)

-Mas o que vai fazer agora Rini? A Serena me pediu pra não chamar as garotas mas...

-A tonta da Serena tem razão Lua, além do mais elas foram para o futuro. Vocês não conseguiriam ir também. Mesmo eu estando com a chave do tempo eu não sei pra onde elas foram exatamente, só a Plu. E acho que ela não vai me dizer isso principalmente agora.

-Talvez tenha razão, não deve ser tão grave assim, já que Sailor Plutão não veio atrás de nós como quando você apareceu por aqui.

-Lua vocês ainda tem aqueles computadores no Game Center?

-Sim, apesar de não usarmos mais ainda estão lá, mas por que Rini?

-Pra saber onde Hotaro está.Queria brincar um pouco.

-Miau! (gota) Não precisa. Ela está na casa do pai dela.

-Como você sabe Lua?

-Meu dever de guardiã é saber tudo sobre as sailors Rini. Rini?

Rini sai deixando Lua falando sozinha.

-Acho que a Rainha Serenity não anda educando essa garota direito -.- ''...

_Em um laboratório..._

-Isso mesmo Hotaro, somente 200ml dessa solução basta.

-Sim papai, 300ml - falava uma Hotaro distraída

-O que?

BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

-Cof, cof, cof, Hotaro o que vc fez?

-Coloquei os 300ml que vc disse.

-(gota) Hotaro...

-Sim papai?

-Pode ir, eu limpo essa bagunça.

-EEEEEEEE te amo papai!

Hotaro estava muito entediada no laboratório de seu pai. Detestava passar as férias lá. Só ia porque a Michiru e a Haruka a obrigavam a ir com a desculpa que é muito importante ter um relacionamento familiar, mas ela sabia que as duas queriam é ficar sozinhas.

-Droga! Eu juro que não vou mais obedecer...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

PLOF! Alguma coisa cai em cima de Hotaro.

-Ai, ai, o que está acontecendo?

-Oi Hotaro!

-Rini!

-É muito bom te ver, ainda bem que a chave do tempo saiu no lugar certo.

-Rini dá pra sair de cima de mim?

-(gotona) Desculpa...

Rini conta toda história do porque dela está lá. Elas passam a tarde toda juntas e chega a hora do jantar.

-Estava delicioso senhor Tomoe.

-Obrigada. Não é todo dia que temos visitas de sailors em casa, isso me lembra um garota de cabelos loiros, ela tinha um apetite e tanto.

-Serena (gota)...

-Pai nós vamos ao terraço.

-Tome cuidado Hotaro.

-Finalmente ar puro.

-Hotaro por que detesta ficar aqui?

-Me traz lembranças ruins... Mas o que vai fazer agora Rini?

-A Lua me perguntou a mesma coisa. E não tenho idéia.

-E se formos atrás de Serena?

Rini lembra-se de Sailor Plutão dormindo.

-Eu não acho uma boa idéia...

- É melhor que ficar aqui.Vamos eu falo com Plutão.

-Tá bom, mas amanhã.

_Kinmokusei do futuro..._

Era noite, tudo estava acertado, atacariam ao meio-dia. Hoshi e Seiya enchiam as paciências de Serena. As sailors estavam conversando animadamente e Yaten estava no computador que existia na sala secreta terminado de traçar os planos quando na tela aparece uma figura humana que o anima muito.

-Há quanto tempo!

-Digo o mesmo Yaten. A situação em Kinmokusei foi controlada?

-Hoshi conseguiu ir ao passado, muito obrigada Lua. Se você não tivesse me ajudado não sei o que teria acontecido.

-Yaten você tem certeza que não precisa da ajuda das sailors daqui?

-Lua seria injusto desperta-las depois de tanto tempo. Mas não se preocupe, Sailor Moon do passado está aqui mais as sailors Urano e Netuno.

-Isso me tranqüiliza, mas se tratando de Caos nada deve ser ignorado.

-Lua eu prometo que quando tudo acabar eu irei até ai.

-Eu sempre estarei te esperando Yaten. Hum espere um pouco o rei gostaria de falar-te.

O Rei Edymion aparece na tela.

-Majestade. - Yaten se curva.

-Yaten preciso de uma favor.

-Diga...

PS da autora: Gente desculpa se o cap. foi muito chato mas foi preciso dessa transição, no próximo cap. finalmente a batalha iniciará.


	9. Cap9

**Notas da autora**: A grande batalha contra Caos começa.

PS: Agradeço as reviews, isso me dá pelo menos esperança de que alguém está lendo. Ja ne. .

("aspas") pensamento.

* * *

_**Um amor impossível mas não em todos os tempos **_

_**- by Anjo Setsuna**_

* * *

**CAP. 9**

Amanhecia, mas todas as sailors já estavam de pé antes do sol aparecer. Apenas Hoshi e Serena dormiam.

-Parece que certos hábitos não se perdem... - Haruka do futuro dizia.

-(gota) De um desconto Haruka, ela passou por muitas informações ontem e deve estar cansada. - diz Michiru F. (gente quando aparecer esse F significa que são as sailors do futuro)

Serena lentamente abre os olhos, por instante pensa que tinha tido um sonho mas vê a realidade.

-Bom dia Bombom!

-Shiiiiii! Seiya vai acordar a Hoshi- Serena se zanga.

-Bem está tudo pronto, só nos resta ir ao encontro de Caos.

-Yaten onde ele está exatamente?

-Nas ruínas do templo de Kinmokusei Seiya. Devemos ir agora.

-E Hoshi- pergunta uma aflita Serena.

-Acho melhor ela ficar Bombom...

Elas se transformam em sailors, Seiya e Yaten também.Partem para as ruínas do templo. O dia estava cinzento e frio e paisagem morta não ajudava os ânimos. Andaram por cerca de uma hora quando chegaram perto das ruínas.

- Finalmente... - diz Sailor Star Healer - Agora é só esperar.

_Em Tókio do passado..._

-Rini acorda. Rini. RINI!

-O que! Onde, como... - Rini se levanta assustada.

-Rini o despertador tá tocando a meia-hora.

-Ah Hotaro só mais 10 minutinhos...

Hotaro pega um copo de água e molha Rini.

-Se coloca as coisas assim... Vai ter troco. - Rini se levanta aborrecida.

Depois de tomarem café elas dão uma desculpa qualquer ao professor Tomoe e partem em direção ao apartamento de Michiru. De lá vão para o portão do tempo.

-Rini o que vc fez?

-Nada demais, só uma injeção de calmante. (gotona)

-Rini... E agora? Plutão! Plutão acorda!

Sailor Plutão não se mexia, continuava babando e dormindo no chão.

-Plu- Rini sussurrava. - Pluzinha...

-Assim ela não ouve Rini. PLUTÃO- berra Hotaro no ouvido de Plutão.

Ela não se mexe e resmunga algo indecifrável.

-RINI- Hotaro fala assustadoramente - Olha o que vc fez!

-Desculpaaaaaaaa!

Hotaro e Rini tentam de várias maneiras acordar Sailor Plutão mas sem sucesso.

_Nas ruínas..._

-Está quase na hora. Vamos!

-Sim Sailor Moon- respondem todas

Elas avançam para as ruínas. A cada passo suas respirações se retesavam, o vento soprava fortemente levantando poeira. Os poucos pássaros que restavam voavam para longe pressentindo o perigo que chegavam. Finalmente elas param em frete as ruínas do templo. Pouco se via por causa da poeira que o forte vento levantava. As Harukas se colocam em posição.

-TERRA TREMA- elas atacam.

Mais poeira se levanta, escutava-se pesadas portas caírem ao chão. Todas começam as entrar no território inimigo. Chegam ao salão de entrada do templo. Nada ali lembrava um templo, ao contrário. Lembrava um cemitério, pois as caveiras de quem ali rezava ou trabalhava eram as únicas coisas que restavam.

-Meu deus... - Sailor Moon tentava não olhar.

Quando começam a andar para o interior uma trepadeira toma conta de todo local, bloqueando a passagem para a escada do próximo andar do templo. Ouve-se uma escandalosa gargalhada e uma garota aparece.

-Sejam bem vindas para seu futuro túmulo! O templo de Kinmokusei.

A garota se parecia com uma sailor. Seus cabelos eram castanhos mais para o dourado. Seus olhos cor de mel e seu uniforme era laranja, com detalhes marrons e verdes. Todas as sailors se colocam em posição de ataque.

-Quem é você?- indaga Sailor Moon.

-Sou Sailor Earth. Uma Sailor Element, fui despertada por Caos e minha missão é elimina-las. Preparem-se para MORRER!

As trepadeiras começam a se agitar e atacar, pegam todas as sailors pelas pernas as levantando no ar. As Harukas usam suas adagas e se soltam, atacam junto novamente.

-TERRA TREMA!

Todas caem no chão, o ataque libera a entrada para a escada.

-Vão! Nós cuidaremos dela. - ordena Haruka F.

As sailors restantes obedecem e as Harukas se põem em posição de ataque.

-Não adiantará nada, se não morrerem por minhas mãos vão morrer pelas mãos de Sailor Fire, há há há

_No portão do tempo..._

Rini e Hotaro jogam um balde de água em Plutão, a coitada fica encharcada mas não acorda.

-Também não deu certo... Rini... - Hotaro olha perigosamente para Rini.

**PS da autora**: Bem gente eu resolvi usar os ataques que ouvia no Cartoon Network. Se tive errado ignorem e pensem somente no ataque que as sailors tem. n.n''''' logo irei desenhar as Sailor Element e colocar em algum flog, paciência comigo, sou péssima em descrições. Isso me faz lembrar que coloquei um vaga descrição de Hoshi no primeiro e segundo cap. e que PSs deviam ser curtos, desculpinha.


	10. Cap10

**Notas da autora**: Sailors Element o desafio...

PS: Agradeço as reviews, isso me dá pelo menos esperança de que alguém está lendo. Ja ne. .

_("aspas") pensamento._

* * *

_**Um amor impossível mas não em todos os tempos **_

_**- by Anjo Setsuna**_

* * *

**CAP. 10**

As sailors corriam pelas escadas rumo ao próximo andar, quando chegam são recebidas por uma rajada de fogo que as impede de sair por onde vieram.

-Não terão escapatória em minhas mãos! Sou Sailor Fire bem vindas ao inferno! Ha ha há

Chamas invadem o lugar, deixando-o muito quente. Sailor Fire era ruiva, com um uniforme vermelho com detalhes laranja e preto. Seus olhos eram laranja.

-Parece que chegou nossa vez Michiru- diz Michiru.

-Tem razão. Sailor Moon deixe conosco! Vão- Diz michiru F.

Sailor Moon e as outras seguem para o próximo andar.

_Na entrada do templo..._

-Tenha certeza que não Sailor Earth- exclama Sailor Urano.

-Vamos ver então!

As trepadeiras começam a se agitar novamente, as sailors Urano se desviam mas estava difícil, Earth fica olhando a cena rindo muito quando Sailor Urano F. a atinge.

-Como se atreve! Vão morrer agora! Hurdle Thorn !

Uma barreira de espinhos aparece cercando-as.

-Droga... - diz Sailor Urano F.

-Nem tanto, olhe- Sailor Urano diz olhando para cima.

Sailor Earth estava por cima da barreira as observando, quando a barreira começa a se fechar Sailor Urano F. usa sua adaga para tentar cortar a barreira, mas é inútil.

-Hahahá essa faquinha de cozinha não irá adiantar.

-Faquinha de cozinha- Sailor Urano F, se enfurece. - Você vai ver!

Nesse instante sem que Sailor Earth percebesse Sailor Urano a ataca com um TERRA TREMA, fazendo-a cair dentro da própria barreira.

-Malditas!

-Sinta a minha "faquinha" !

Sailor Urano F. ia cravar sua adaga no coração de Sailor Earth quando Sailor Urano a impede.

-Não se rebaixe...

-Hunf - se aborrece Sailor Urano F.

-Deviam ter aproveitado a chance.

Num sobressalto Sailor Earth controla as trepadeiras novamente, fazendo-as enrolarem nos pescoços das sailors e as manipula para começar a apertar.

-Sua tola, não devia ter me impedido. - Sailor Urano F. dizia com muita dificuldade.

-Não... Ainda temos uma chance - Sailor Urano já estava quase desfalecendo.

-Minhas trepadeiras irão dar seu toque final. Poison Thorn!

Espinhos aparecem nas trepadeiras perfurando a pele das sailors. Elas começam a sangrar.

-Maldita... - sussurrava Sailor Urano F. sufocando com as trepadeiras em seu pescoço.

-Resista... Olhe bem, o ponto fraco dela é.. - Sailor Urano falava.

-Ora ora, eu serei boazinha, os espinhos de minhas trepadeiras são venenosos e logo não sentirão dor. Hahahá a não ser que morram sufocadas antes.

Sailor Urano tenta manejar sua adaga, isso fazia os espinhos perfurarem mais, ela gemia de dor. Sailor Urano F. já estava inconsciente.

-Uma já se foi...

Sailor Earth se aproxima de Sailor Urano F, ficando de costas para Sailor Urano. Ela junta todas suas forças e lança sua adaga em Sailor Earth.

-Maldita! Mas minha morte não será vã, morrerão com meu vene .. ne... no... - ela cai ao chão.

-Perdão Sailor Moon, acho que terá que lutar contra caos sozinha.Afinal a faquinha funciona... Sailor Urano cai ao lado de Sailor Urano F.

_No portão do tempo..._

-Eu desisto...

-Não tentamos uma coisa.

-O que?

-BOLA LUA TRANSFORME-SE!

Bola Lua se transforma em outra injeção gigante.

-Rini no que está pensando- Hotaro temia a resposta e dando alguns passos para trás.

-Não se preocupe, não vou fazer com você o que fiz com a Plu. Eu ajustei a Bola Lua para se transformar no antídoto.

Rini aplica a injeção gigante, o rosto de Plutão mostrar um certo incômodo e elas ficam a esperar no que dava.

_Nas ruínas..._

-Sejam bem vindas! Sou Sailor Wind, o fim de suas esperanças.

Sailor moon e as outras se deparam com uma jovem de cabelos verdes folha, seu uniforme era verde água, com detalhes verdes escuro e azul. Seus olhos eram verdes escuro.

-Não seu eu impedir... - diz friamente Sailor Saturno F..

-Parece que vai valer a pena lutar. - diz estranhamente alegre a sailor.

Sailor Moon continua com Yaten e Seiya para o próximo andar.

_No primeiro andar._..

Toda a sala ardia em chamas. Sailor Netuno usa seu ataque.

-Maremoto de Netuno- as chamas se apagam.

-Assim é melhor, estava estragando meu cabelo. - Sailor Netuno F. diz passando as mãos nos cabelos.

-Tem certeza sailors de água? Ha ha há

As chamas retornam como se tivessem brotado do chão.

-Mas o que é isso- se assusta Sailor Netuno.

-Eu disse que era o inferno, minhas chamas não se apagam há não ser que eu morra, ou seja vocês vão queimar até os ossos. Preparem-se. Hurricane Fire!

Um furacão de fogo vai em direção das sailors que usam seus ataques para se protegerem.

-Assim não vai dar, Sailor Netuno o espelho- exclama Sailor Netuno F.

Sim!

-Dark Flame! Queimem sailors!

Chamas negras se aproxima das sailors Netuno, elas apontam seus espelhos para o ataque.

-Não!

As chamas atingem Sailor Fire.

-Agora! Maremoto de Netuno- as sailors Netuno atacam juntas, causando uma grande explosão.

A explosão destrói toda a sala, levantando uma grande poeira. Quando a poeira abaixa elas vêem o que aconteceu.

-Parece que deu certo - fala Sailor Netuno.

-Para os dois lados. - diz Sailor Netuno F.

Sailor Fire estava debaixo de escombros, mas elas também estavam feridas, Sailor Netuno F. tinha quebrado o braço e Sailor Netuno estava com a perna presa debaixo de um escombro.

-Parece que teremos esperar Sailor Moon voltar... - aborrece-se Sailor Netuno F.

_No portão do tempo..._

-Acho que vou dormir também...

-Estou começando achar isso uma boa idéia também Hotaro.

Rini começa a adormecer quando Plutão acorda.

-PEQUENA DAMA- acorda uma zangada sailor Plutão.

As duas se assustam e Rini pensa em correr quando a chave do tempo que estava em sua mão vai parar na mão de Plutão.

-Plu! Minha querida Plu!

-Querida Pequena Dama não pensava em fugir não é? Hotaro o que faz aqui?

-Sailor Plutão viemos saber onde está...

O chão começa a tremer.

-Está havendo uma perturbação no tempo, algo está errado!

Sailor Plutão começa a prestar atenção em qual dimensão vinha a perturbação, ela temia suas suspeitas.

-O que será que ela aprontou- dizia aborrecida. - Pequena Dama você venceu, vá ajudar Hoshi, Hotaro podia tomar conta dela por mim?

-Sim Plutão. - Hotaro se transforma em Sailor Saturno.

-E Pequena dama depois conversamos...

Rini sentiu um arrepio na espinha, Sailor Plutão abre uma brecha no tempo e elas desaparecem.

_Nas ruinas..._

Sailor Moon e as outras subiam os degraus quando param antes de entrar no próximo andar.

-Mais um inimigo, vocês sentem? A presença é muito poderosa.

-Não se preocupe Bombom. Eu e o Yaten o distraímos e você segue em frente.

-n.n'' Bombom soa tão estranho quando você está de sailor.

Yaten quase cai de tanto ir.

-Vamos logo- diz Sailor Star Fighter aborrecida.

-Daqui não passarão! Sou Sailor Water e vou afogar suas vidas!

A jovem tinha cabelos azuis, com um uniforme azul escuro, com detalhes prateados. Seus olhos eram lilases.

-Sailor Moon vá -gritou Sailor Fighter.

-Não! Não os abandonarei!

PS da autora; ai ai gente desculpa se as lutas ficaram toscas, não sou boa nesse tipo de narração. Ja ne .

Tradução mentecapta dos ataques: Hurdle Thorn Barreira de Espinho

Poison Thorn Espinhos Venenosos

Hurricane Fire Furacão de Fogo

Dark Flame Chamas Negras


	11. Cap11

**Notas da autora:** O fim das Sailors Element...

_("aspas") pensamento._

* * *

_**Um amor impossível mas não em todos os tempos **_

_**- by Anjo Setsuna**_

* * *

**CAP. 11**

_No segundo andar..._

-Então gosta de desafios Sailor Wind?

-Posso reconhecer uma adversária a altura quando vejo uma.

-Por que? Me diga, por que se deixa controlar por Caos?

-Se Caos me controlasse vocês não estariam aqui mais, ele teve a audácia de nos despertar e agora eu quero me divertir um pouco.

-Eu sinto por você. Silence Glaive Surprise (Bom gente eu não lembro o ataque da Hotaro, vai a versão inglês mesma XP)!

Sailor Wind desvia facilmente do ataque de Sailor Saturno F.

-Acho que me enganei com você. Killer Wind!

Uma rajada de vento surge repentinamente e começa a envolver Saturno. Saturno sorria friamente.

-Silent Waal- uma barreira aparece.

-Ora ora, agora vai ficar interessante, Vacuum Pump!

O ar da sala começa ser sugado, gerando o começo de um vácuo.

-Acho que você precisa de ar para respirar. - diz sadicamente Sailor Wind.

Sailor Saturno F. não muda sua reação, ela começa a sentir falta de ar e se apóia em sua glaive. De repente uma luz aparece no meio da sala.

-O que significa isso?

PLOF! Rini e Hotaro caem em cima de Sailor Wind. seu ataque é parado.

-A Plu vai ver, ai meu bumbum.

-O que está acontecendo? Ah! Olha eu quando era pequenininha.

-Saiam cima de mim!

-NÃOOOOOO- Sailor Saturno F. aponta sua glaive para Sailor Wind.

-Killer Wind- o vento faz Sailor Chibi Moon e Sailor Saturno voarem literalmente. Enquanto elas passam voando sobre Sailor Saturno F. ela levanta sua barreira novamente.

-Agora você não terá escapatória! Silence Glaive Surprise!

-Vacuum Pump!

Os ataques se chocam, gerando um pequeno vórtex na sala. Sailor Chibi Moon e Sailor Saturno se seguram atrás de Sailor Saturno F., Sailor Wind tenta se segurar quando sua mão escorrega e ela começa a ser puxada para o vórtex.

-Droga!

-Temos que ajuda-la Sailor Saturno F.- diz Sailor Chibi Moon.

Sailor Saturno F. usa seu ataque no vórtex causando uma grande explosão que joga todas contra a parede deixando as inconscientes.

_No terceiro andar..._

-Bombom não discuta, você deve acabar com Caos!

-Sim Sailor Moon, você é única que tem o resplendor forte para derrota-lo.

-Não irei deixa-los sozinhos! Doce luz das estrelas!

O ataque de Sailor Moon é bloqueado por Sailor Water...

-Por que perco meu tempo ouvindo vocês? Chegou a hora. Water Blister Nightmarish (hehehe só pra sacanear, desde quando uma bolha de água assusta? hahaha)!

Bolhas de água envolvem Sailor Moon e as Sailors Star.

-Morrerão afogadas, se vocês pudessem ver sua caras de desespero agora. É um lindo espetáculo ver pessoas morrerem. - Sailor Water dizia serenamente.

-Ainda não! Lua Prateada Fugaz (n.n" não me matem, é o melhor que pude inventar)- um raio prateado corta as bolhas de água libertando as sailors.

-Quem ousa!

-Sailor Star Moon! Sailor Moon você está bem- Corre Star Moon para as sailors libertadas.

-Hoshi- exclama Sailor Moon.

-Você chegou rápido.

-Ah tia Healer! Eu acordei quando vocês já tinham ido. Deviam ver lá embaixo... - ela abaixa a cabeça demonstrando tristeza.

-Não temos tempo para conversa olhem- diz Sailor Star Fighter.

-Judge of the water... - sussurra Sailor Water.

Rajadas de água doce e salgada atravessam a sala e causa pequenos cortes nas sailors, acertando as várias vezes e as deixando bem machucadas.

-Eu possuo controle sobre a água doce e salgada. Agora deixarei as águas terminarem seu julgamento.

Ela havia levantado suas mãos para começar o ataque e agora as abaixa. As rajadas se movem furiosamente, causando mais ferimentos, quando uma delas atravessa Sailor Star Healer bem no abdômen. Praticamente furando-a.

-HEALER- gritam todas.

Ela cai ao chão. O golpe iria atravessar seu corpo novamente quando ouve-se.

-Lazer da estrela fugaz! (puts será que era assim? faz tanto tempo, gomen gente)

Todas olham de onde veio o ataque. Sailor Star Moon enche seu pequenos olhos de lágrimas. Sim era ele. Não havia morrido como ela tinha pensado. Ela corre para seus braços e ele a abraça ternamente.

-Papai...

-Não há tempo querida. Vá com Sailor Moon e a ajude. Seja bem forte.

-Está bem - diz ela bem chorosa.

Sailor Star Moon pega nas mãos de Sailor Moon e a puxa para a escada que dava no ultimo andar.

-Parece que será somente nós duas... - diz Sailor Star Fighter F.

-Vamos lá

-Agora conseguiram me irritar- o olhos de Sailor Water passaram de lilases para um roxo intenso.

- Minha fúria será como o impotente Tsunami. nada irá detê-la! Deadness Wave... Ondas de água passam pelas sailors, a sala é coberta pela água lentamente.

-O que é isso?

-Sailors inúteis, o fluxo da água é algo que as vezes é lento, as vezes é rápido. Sua sabedoria vem desde o começo de tudo e é ela que sustenta suas lamentáveis vidas. Essa onda leva consigo todo desalento, indiferença e apatia que tenho com vocês. Quando a água cobrir a sala totalmente ela irá borbulhar com toda minha fúria cozinhando vocês lentamente. Mas cabe a vocês escolher. Rápido ou lento?

As sailors se olham, seus olhares tramam seu próximo passo que poderia ser o ultimo.

-Só há uma escolha, não é Fighter?

-Sim. - diz Sailor Star fighter F. sorrindo.

-Então aceitam sua morte. Que assim seja.

A água começa a subir rapidamente. Mas as sailors ficam juntas, juntam seus broches para atacarem.

-Lazer da estrela fugaz!

Seu ataque é direcionado a Sailor Water, ela se defende facilmente, mas não percebe que umas das sailors vai para suas costas e ataca, quando ela se defende a outras sailor a ataca frontalmente bem no seu broche de transformação.

-Esforço vão... - ela diz friamente.

A água começa a ficar descontrolada, enquanto Sailor Water cai lentamente ao chão, uma das rajadas de água a atinge no abdomem e cai ao lado de Sailor Healer. As Sailor Star Fighter tentam inutilmente se desviar das rajadas descontroladas de água.

-Mas que droga é essa?

-Sem meu controle, elas só pararão quando sentirem o gosto do seu sangue... - sussurra Sailor Water.

As duas sailors são atingidas.

PS. da autora: Ai ai ai não em matem se a cenas de lutas estiverem péssimas gente. Digo de novo que essa não é minha especialidade. Agora sim no próximo cap a luta contra Caos. E prometo colocar os fanarts antes do final da fic.

Traduções mentecaptas dos ataques. Killer Wind Vento assassino

Vacuum Pump Bomba a vácuo (gotona)

Water Blister Nightmarish Bolha de água assustadora (gotona dupla, gente sacaniei)

Judge of the water Julgamento da água

Deadness Wave Onda da morte ou qualquer coisa que lembre algo de sentimentos ruins tipo a indiferença ou apatia, coisas assim de acordo com meu dicionário eletrônico Michaelis XPPP. Ha olha um dicionário gente)


	12. Cap12

**Notas da autora:** Caos e a princesa da terra...

("aspas") pensamento. GENTE DEus existe, desculpe a lonnnnga demora. mas meu pc deu pau justo quando tinha termindao a fic. Sim eu terminei e irei postando. Dedico esta fic a H-chan minha amiga q sempre me apoia.

* * *

_**Um amor impossível mas não em todos os tempos **_

_**- by Anjo Setsuna**_

* * *

**CAP. 12**

- Tem que dar tempo, tem que dar... - dizia uma garota aflita na porta do templo de Kinmokusei.

- Não se preocupe princesa, irá dar tempo. - dizia uma linda gata.

A garota tinha lindos olhos azuis escuros, que lembravam o planeta Terra visto do espaço. Seus cabelos eram negros como a noite e chegavam até sua cintura. Branca como as estrelas e modos de uma verdadeira princesa, ela vestia um lindo vestido azul claro simples com alcinhas e andava com uma linda gata prateada ao seu lado. Uma gatinha com olhos verdes com ligeiras mechas de pêlo perto de suas orelhinhas que davam a ela um aspecto parecido de um cão, se não fosse seu modos felinos. Elas andavam apressadamente para o templo em ruínas e chegam ao salão de entrada.

- Oh não! - a garota corria em direção as duas mulheres caídas ao chão, presas por trepadeiras espinhentas.

- Princesa aquela ali não resistiu - disse a gatinha andando ao lado de um sailor com uma adaga em suas costas.

- Mas essas ainda respiram. Prayer of Hope .

Uma cálida luz envolve as mulheres no chão, curando todos os machucados delas. Elas abrem seus olhos lentamente e vêem a garota.

- Quem é você? - diz Sailor Urano.

- Princesa da Terra, você aqui... - dizia Urano F. sem estar surpresa.- E você também Healer..

- Miau! A famosa Sailor Urano, mas acho que estou vendo em dobro.

A gata se transforma em uma garota de cabelos prateados e olhos verdes, seus cabelos eram curtos, mas tinha grandes mechas de cabelo na frente. Ela ajuda as sailors a se levantar. A sailor Urano olha tudo muito confusa e sailor Urano F. solta uma gargalhada.

- Princesa não vai se apresentar? Creio que sabe da situação.

- Oh que indelicadeza minha. Muito prazer sou Serena Chiba, a princesa do planeta Terra e essa é minha guardiã Healer.

- Serena! - se espanta Sailor Urano.

- Sim, meu pai Rei Endymion disse que é uma homenagem a uma grande amiga. - ela sorri.

Healer torna-se uma gata novamente e caminha até os degraus.

- Hora de irmos!

Todas se encaminham para as escadas.

_Na sala de caos..._

Sailor Star Moon e Sailor Moon chegam a sala de Caos, tudo era uma imensa escuridão. A passagem que elas entram some de repente e um vento cortante passa sobre elas. Elas procuram algo na escuridão, quando um feixe de luz ilumina uma parte da sala.

- Então nos encontramos mais uma vez... - uma voz sinistra corta a sala.

Sailor Star Moon e Sailor Moon se sentem aterrorizadas quando vêem de onde vinha a voz.

- Não pode ser vc...

- TIO TAIKI! - grita Sailor Star Moon.

Uma gargalhada sinistra se ouve e Star Moon se arrepende de falar.

- Não, esse corpo não tem mais esse nome. Nem a alma dessa pessoa. Esse corpo me pertence agora.

Sailor Moon vê conhecidos braceletes usados na batalha contra Sailor Galáxia. Ela pega seu cetro.

- Sailor Moon, acha que brilhará novamente pelo universo? Seu resplendor não foi forte suficiente quanto parece.

Caos mostra a semente estelar de Sailor Moon F. junto com a da princesa Kakyuu.

- Mamãe... - Star Moon começa a chorar.

- Não permitirei que cause mais sofrimentos Caos. Liberte Taiki e todas as sementes!

- Não. Que tal um trato? Me dê o Cristal de Prata do passado e pouparei a vida da garotinha quando o pegar dela ou você terá que ver essa triste cena. - seu olhar demonstrava pura maldade.

- Jamais! - diz Hoshi

- Sailor Star Moon!

_No primeiro andar..._

- Mais sailors... - dizia a gatinha Healer.

- Netuno! - exclamam as sailors Urano.

- Urano. - dizem as sailors Netuno muito felizes.

As sailors ajudam a tirar o escombro da perna de Netuno e elas se sentam.

- Bom minha vez. Prayer of Hope ...

Os ferimentos somem magicamente.

- Então é você. Muito prazer princesa Serena. - diz Sailor Netuno F.

- Digo o mesmo. Vamos continuar andando, não temos tempo para conversar agora.

Netuno olhava muito confusa. Urano sussurra para Netuno.

- Depois te explico.

_Na sala de caos._

- Então ela é corajosa. Diga Sailor Moon o que escolhe?

Sailor Moon retira seu broche e sua transformação desaparece.

- Não Sailor Moon... - dizia Star Moon desolada Caos dá um sorriso assustador.

- Pensando bem quero ver seu sofrimento.

Ele levanta sua mão e a semente estelar de Hoshi começa a ser retirada.

- Hoshi! - ela se transforma em Sailor Moon novamente.

- Pegue Sailor Moon. - Hoshi joga o Cristal de Prata F. (gente usei o F. tbm para o cristal XP)para Sailor Moon.

- Garota insolente!

Hoshi desaparece lentamente. Sailor Moon cai de joelhos no chão chorando. Caos sorria friamente e fica observando a semente estelar de Hoshi, achando-a muito bela.

- Maldito... Não... não irei te perdoar.. - ela levanta -se e olha Caos com estrema fúria.

- Esse olhar... sim ele fica bem em você. Veja é uma bela semente não acha? Mais bela que de sua mãe. Agora é sua vez - ele sai de onde estava.

- Eu juro que em nome da lua irei te matar... - Sailor Moon dizia estas palavras com extremo ódio.

- Isso, esse sentimento. Sinta-o. Deixe -o te consumir...

PS. da autora: ui ui gente a Serena com ódio é de dar medo. Mas o que tão achando heim? Me mandem reviews para eu saber.. e para dizer se caos deve ou nao morrer. eu prefiro ele morto ahahaha. Pobre Hoshi snif snif.

Tradução mentecapta dos ataques: Prayer of the Hope Prece da esperança


	13. Cap13

**Notas da autora:** Caos e ódio de sailor moon...

("aspas") pensamento. _italico fragmentos de musica_

* * *

_**Um amor impossível mas não em todos os tempos **_

_**- by Anjo Setsuna**_

* * *

**CAP. 13**

**Isso ai gente botem pra tocar Hunted de evanescence**

_Long lost words whisper slowly, to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow, inside_  
_I know you're still there_

- Isso, isso que vc fez Caos. NÃO TERÁ PERDÃO! DOCE LUZ DAS ESTRELAS!

Sailor Moon ataca Caos com toda sua fúria. A sala que estavam ilumina-se tanto que por um momento não se vê nada além da luz. Ódio, sim era isso que Sailor Moon sentia naquele momento. Sua mente estava nublada por um sentimento que nunca sentiu antes. Enquanto via seu ataque se aproximar de Caos sentiu por um momento o gosto da vingança. Seria isso? Pensava ela.

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down _

Caos via lentamente aquele conhecido resplendor se aproximar. Ele sabia que devia recuar, mas aquele brilho o enfeitiçava a tal ponto de querer mudar sua essência só para poder senti-la. Aquele resplendor, o único capaz de vencê-lo e o único capaz de tocá-lo. Seu verdadeiro eu. Como algo sem forma e simbolizando todo mal poderia amar aquela luz que o apagava lentamente? O que era isso que ele sentia, seus pensamentos eram cobertos lentamente por aquela luz. Mas sentia que ela tinha algo familiar, não era a mesma luz da outra vez, tinha algo que o agradava e isso o fazia ficar ali.

_Hunting you I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head _

Ouve-se lentamente o barulho de braceletes se quebrando, a luz não havia desaparecido ainda. O som de um corpo caindo e sua presença se esvaindo ao nada. Sailor Moon sabia que algo tinha acabado, mas será que o motivo de todos seu ódio teria acabado? Ou será ...

_No segundo andar..._

- Rini!- as sailors Urano e Netuno correm até ela que estava em um canto da sala encostada a parede.

- Miau! Vejam tem alguém ali embaixo... - Healer andava pela sala, parando perto de uma parede com escombros. Debaixo deles podia se ver uma perna.

-Seja quem for, não está mais vivo... - dizia Urano F.

-Certo. Prayer of Hope! - a cálida luz de cura de Serena encobre Rini.

Rini abre seus olhos lentamente. Quando toma consciência de si procura apavorada por Hotaro.

-Hotaro! Hotaro onde você está?

As sailors a ajuda procurar pelas sailors Saturnos. Elas as encontram e Serena usa seu poder novamente.

-Você está bem Hotaro?

-Sim Rini... Não se preocupe. E você Hotaro?

-Sim obrigada, ai eu era tão fofinha. -aperta a bochecha de Hotaro. (gota generalizada) Elas caminha para a escada do terceiro andar.

_**Na sala de caos...**_

_Calling me, hearing me  
I won't let you pull me down  
Saving me raping me  
Watching me_

A luz se dissipa e torna-se uma imensa escuridão. Sailor Moon não acreditava no que via, mas suas lágrimas não caíram dessa vez. Ela sentia o gosto amargo da derrota e mais ódio aquele momento. Sentiu que não se importou com o corpo de Taiki desaparecer. Só queria que o motivo de seu ódio tivesse fim pelas suas mãos.

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down_

A luz, sim ela tinha um essência diferente, que preenchia cada escuridão sua. Não o destruiu. alimentou-o ainda mais. Ele queria, queria mais aquela luz. Aquela essência. Não se importando se desejasse seu maior oposto. Iria buscá-lo mesmo se precisassem matar sua fonte...

Ps. da autora: Ahahaha (gota) putz não tentem fazer um songfic se vc ainda está escrevendo sua primeira fic. A musica que usei é Haunted de Evanescence. Bom essa musica me faz pensar na luta dos dois. Não me matem se ficou muito ruim. '

Tradução seguinte o site de letras de musicas do Terra

Hunted

Longas perdidas palavras, sussurro lento, para mim  
Ainda não posso achar o que me mantém aqui  
E todo esse tempo eu estive tão vazio, por dentro  
(eu sei que você ainda está aqui)

Me olhando  
Me desejando  
Eu posso sentir você me assombrando  
Temendo você  
Amando você  
Eu sei que te acharei de algum jeito

Te procurando, eu posso sentir seu cheiro, vivo  
Seu coração esmagado na minha cabeça

Me olhando  
Me assombrando  
Me temendo  
Eu não deixarei você me puxar  
Me decifrando  
Me trazendo  
Me olhando

Me olhando  
Me Assombrando  
Eu posso sentir você me puxando  
Temendo você  
Amando você  
Eu não deixarei você me puxar  
Me olhando  
Me Assombrando  
Eu posso sentir você me puxando  
Temendo você  
Amando você  
Eu não deixarei você me puxar


	14. Cap14

**Nota da autora**: A ascensão e a queda

_("aspas") pensamento._

* * *

_**Um amor impossível mas não em todos os tempos **_

_**- by Anjo Setsuna**_

* * *

**CAP. 14**

Serena e as outras sailors mais a gatinha Healer chegam no terceiro andar. A gatinha corre em direção a Sailor Star Healer e se transforma em humana novamente.

-Papai! - suas lágrimas corriam pela face.

-Fique calma, eu irei ajudá-la Healer - diz Serena - Prayer of Hope!

Sailor Star Healer fica curada e abre seus olhos lentamente. Enquanto isso a princesa da Terra curava os outros.

- Nossa que poder fantástico. - surpreende-se Chibi Moon.

- Tem razão.- confirma com a cabeça Sailor Saturno.

- O que estão cochichando? - pergunta Saturno F.

- Nada!- dizem as duas em coro.

- Não é possível... outra sailor morta... - Serena olhava Sailor Water .

- Princesa... - Sailor Star Fighter F. se curva.

- Hum?. AH! Não faça isso, pare agora (ela fica vermelha). Sem essas reverências por favor. Mas...

O chão começa a tremer violentamente.

- O que está acontecendo! - diz Serena.

- Vem lá de cima! - aponta Sailor Chibi Moon.

- Bombom! - dizem as sailors Fighter.

Todas se encaminham para as escada do próximo andar e vêem o que estava acontecendo.

- O que o que é isso? - gagueja Chibi Moon.

Elas não acreditavam no que viam. Uma imensa massa de escuridão tomando uma forma meio humana, meio demoníaca. Sailor Moon estava a olhando firmemente sem temer. Ouve-se da massa de escuridão uma voz que corta sua almas com um profundo terror.

- Sailor Moon... Essa luz... Eu a quero. Venham até mim elementos.

Quatro luzes brilhantes passam pelas sailors e então elas vêem as sementes estelares das Sailors Element passarem e irem até Caos. As sementes ficam na frente da massa de escuridão e se fundem. Aparece uma nova sailor...

_No portal do tempo..._

- Não pode ser! - Plutão abre seus olhos que estavam fechados observando a luta pelo portal do tempo. - o chão treme novamente. - Não pode ser ela. Será o fim... - ela abre uma passagem no tempo e desaparece.

_Na sala de caos..._

Uma sailor aparece. Sua roupa era negra, com detalhes vermelhos e prata. Seus olhos eram de um negro mortal. E seus cabelos eram prateados.

- Será o fim de vcs... Esse corpo, vejam sem braceletes. Há há há!

Plutão aparece.

- Como ousa ser maligno. Invocar a quinta Sailor Element. A sailor sagrada e suprema (gente empolguei vendo o Quinto Elemento, se tiver coincidências não estranhem).

- Plutão! - exclamam as sailors.

- Sim o corpo de Sailor Soul ha ha ha, mas a essência dela não existe mais. Foi tomada por minha escuridão. Sailor Moon agora quero sua semente estelar... - Caos parte na direção de Sailor Moon.

- Grito mortal... - ouve- se esse sussurro.

Caos desvia do ataque facilmente. Milhares de sementes aparecem.

- Vejam minha coleção... agora irão se juntar as elas.

As sementes de todas começam a aparecer. Restando somente a princesa Serena e gatinha Healer.

- Nãoooooo! - Serena cai em prantos.

Sailor Moon esquece de toda sua fúria ao ver Serena e fitar seus olhos.

- Esses olhos... eu os conheço...

Serena deixava lágrimas escorrerem por sua face, Healer também, Caos sorria estranhamente.

- Não é uma sailor... então esse poder, de onde ele vem garota?

Serena não responde, Healer olha furiosamente para ele e grita.

- Sailor Moon faça algo por favor!

Serena acorda do transe de olhar aqueles olhos. Sua fúria e ódio somem como num passe de mágica e então vê todas as sementes que Caos tinha retirado. Ela por um momento pensa em chorar mas lembra-se de sua promessa a si mesma. Juntou sua coragem que havia esquecido e novamente apontou seu cetro contra Caos.

- Caos isso irá acabará aqui!

- Não vê Sailor Moon já acabou há muito tempo.Mas aquele resplendor, aquele olhar seu desapareceu. Isso não me agrada. Então acabarei com esse jogo. SILENCE OF SOUL!

- Naaaaaaaaaaaoooooooooooo! grita Serena.

Caos para no meio de seu ataque, algo o impedia. A semente estelar de seu corpo sai e entra dentro de Serena.

- Caos você não irá usar meu corpo...

Braceletes aparecem no corpo de Sailor Soul. Caos parece aborrecido.

- Então acordou... Tarde demais. Sailor Soul.

Sailor Moon fica estática. Sailor Soul saiu de seu próprio corpo e foi parar no da garota do olhos que lhe eram familiar.

- Caos você começou seu fim ao despertar as Sailors Element. Não me derrotará novamente...

- Não com esse corpo que possuí.

- O ciclo do tempo sempre se renova Caos, Sailor Moon por favor me empreste seu poder...

A semente sai do corpo de Serena e vai para o de Sailor Monn. O uniforme dela se transforma...

- Esse poder... O poder dos elementos da vida. PELO PODER DOS ELEMENTOS TRANSFORMAÇÃO!

- Maldita Sailor Soul! - Caos se põem em posição de ataque.

- Venha princesa... - Healer pega na mão de Serena e ficam próximas de onde tinham entrado na sala.

- Sou Sailor Moon Soul e irei trazer seu fim Caos...

- Então que a história se repita ...

PS da autora: Putz gente que enrolação que eu faço. Paciência comigo XPPPPPP. Mas se virem a classificação essa fic não é de romance e sim de ação e aventura.

Tradução mentecapta dos ataques: SILENCE OF SOUL Silêncio da alma


	15. Cap 15

**Notas da autora:** O eterno ciclo da vida...

_("aspas") pensamento._

* * *

_**Um amor impossível mas não em todos os tempos **_

_**- by Anjo Setsuna**_

* * *

**CAP. 15.**

- Caos você causou muita destruição para um milênio só. Selarei você novamente.

- Acho que não. Esse corpo emprestado é imortal e o seu é de um simples mortal humano. Sua derrota será garantida.

- Assim como você sempre traz o fim eu trago o eterno renascimento e criação. Sailor Moon, a única pessoa com a semente capaz de brilhar por toda galáxia e por você Caos. Ela gentilmente aceitou meu poder e com seu coração eternamente puro eu irei selá-lo e mais um milênio de paz se iniciará. Esse é nosso destino.

- HAHAHA! JAMAIS! SILENCE OF SOUL!

Sailor Moon Soul para o ataque com suas mãos e o devolve para Caos que fica bem ferido.

- É inútil Caos.

- Vai destruir seu precioso corpo?He he he.

- Já disse esse é nosso destino. Sacred Seal... - ela sussurra

Um portal em forma de círculo, com marcas dos quatro elementos dentro dele aparece. Ele se abre lentamente começando a sugar Caos.

- Não irei sozinho! - ele agarra Sailor Moon Soul.

- Não irá mesmo.

Uma onda elétrica passa pelo corpo de Caos, fazendo-o sentir muita dor e liberando as sementes que estelares que havia roubado. A semente de Sailor Soul sai de Sailor Moon e entra em Caos.

- Você é insana! Assim não teremos como sair!

- Adeus Sailor moon...

O portal se fecha e as estrelas se espalham, voltando para onde tinha sido retiradas. Sailor Moon cai no chão da sala inconsciente . Serena e Healer vão até ela.

_Dias depois..._

Serena a princesa da Terra estava falando com Serena do passado.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-la. Meu pai tinha razão sobre você.

- Espero que se torne uma grande princesa e rainha.

- Mas se seu pai é Endymion que é sua mãe Serena?

- Minha mãe? Minha mãe é Rei Chiba, seu nome de solteira era Rei Hino. Adeus Serena.

Ela vai indo em direção ao laboratório do palácio deixando um Serena com cara de tacho.

- Rei não acredito... ¬¬

As sailors do passado se aproximam de Serena.

- Acho que devíamos ir Serena.

- Tem razão Haruka. Vou me despedir de todas e já vou.

Todas se reúnem no terraço do palácio. Sailor Plutão aparece em um portal.

- Estão todas aqui?

- Acho que sim, só a Hoshi que não... - dizia Serena desolada.

- Não há mais tempo Serena. - diz Plutão.

- Adeus! - acenam todas as sailors do passado e começam a entrar no portal. Serena era ultima a entrar quando ouve.

- ESPERE!

Hoshi da um grande abraço em Serena e ela parte.

- Boa sorte - dizia Hoshi com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não se preocupe, elas são fortes... - dizia Seiya F.

- Sim. - Hoshi apertava algo em sua mãos.

_No passado depois de alguns meses..._

- Espera BOMBOM!

- Anda logo! - gritava Serena correndo. Afff, pra que toda essa correria?

- Se esqueceu que dia é hoje? - ela para de correr quando chega a um certo parque.

- Não... - ele sorria. - Aqui está. - entrega um pacote a Serena.

Os dois se sentam em balanços no parque.Serena abre o embrulho e pula no pescoço de Seiya enchendo - o de beijos.

- Feliz Dia dos Namorados! Aqui está o seu - entrega também um pacote a Seiya.

- Isso me parece familiar... Esse é... O presente que a princesa Kakyuu te mandou! Mas por que?

- Leia o cartão...

Seiya abre o cartão que Serena havia ganhado da princesa Kakyuu antes de tudo acontecer. Ele quase cai do balanço quando termina de ler.

- Hi hi hi surpresa! Ela é incrível...

_No portal do tempo..._

- Plu.

- Sim pequena dama?

- Deixa vai!

- Não.

- Deixa!

- Não.

- Eu ordeno que deixe!

Sailor Plutão olha com uma cara maléfica para Rini.

- Sua mãe me permitiu proibi-la. He he he, isso é pra descontar aquela injeção. Sem viagens temporais até eu dizer que sim.

- Chata...

Um portal se abre...

- Olá Setsuna!

- HOSHI! - as duas se assustam.

Ela sorri e se senta perto delas.

- Acho que você se esqueceu disto. - mostra uma chave do tempo para Plutão - E vim cumprir minha promessa com a Princesa de cabelos rosa.

.:n.n" Já esqueceu meu nome é?

- Não é que no meu mundo já tem uma princesa Serena. Fica difícil acostumar.

- O que ?

- Ai ai.. Setsuna...

- Tá bom eu explico. Lembra-se da garota que podia curar Pequena Dama?

- Sim, eu achei fantástico.

- E lembra que Hoshi vem de outra dimensão?

- Sim mas por que tá perguntando isso Plu?

- Tudo nessa vida tem dois caminhos, nunca podemos escolher os dois. Seria algo como o sim e o não. Não existe o talvez. A dimensão de Hoshi é onde Sailor Moon escolheu outro caminho. O não. De não ser princesa. Aquela garota é filha de seu pai com a Rei. E Hoshi e filha de Serena com Seiya Kou.

Rini fica pasma. Hoshi acha muito engraçado e começa a rir.

- Qual é a graça pirralha?

- Nada... mas também fiquei assim quando soube que você é filha de minha mãe com o rei da Terra. Seriamos tipo irmãs não acha? Junto com a outra Serena.

Rini fica pensativa

- Talvez... quer diz que.. TENHO ALGUEM PRA BRINCAR AGORA! - dizia dando pulos de felicidade.

- Deus o que fiz para merecer isso? - Plutão fica desconsolada.

_No parque..._

Seiya e Serena olhavam o pôr-do-sol calados, balançando nos balanços.

- Seiya você acha que nosso futuro será o mesmo agora que sabemos dele?

Ele se levanta e pega na mão de Serena fazendo Serena se levantar também, os presentes que estavam no colo dela caem no chão.

- Se depender de mim Bombom, será ainda melhor.

Eles se beijam ternamente ao pôr-do-sol. O cartão que Seiya ganhou é levado pelo vento no chão e se abre. Uma garotinha o pega e lê.

_"" Querida princesa da Lua. Que meu presente traga-a muita felicidade. Entregue-o ao seu amor e terão felicidade eterna. PS: mandei o Seiya entregar porque não agüentava mais ele suspirando...""_

Ouve-se uma risadinha muito familiar...

FIM! THE END! OWARI!

PS da autora: Eeeeee o fim. para todos que leram essa droga obrigada. eu disse esse é meu primeiro fic. Perdão a todos pelo absurdos.. Vê se pelo menos agora deixa uma review pra dizer se odiou ou gostou. Ja ne . kisses. (vou sentir falta da hoshi).

Tradução mentecapta dos ataques: Sacred Seal Selo sagrado


End file.
